Seconde Chance
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Steve s'en veut d'avoir laissé Bucky retourner à son état cryogénisé. Voyant son malaise, Tony contacte secrètement Thor, alors que ce dernier est sur Asgard pour le jugement de son frère. La magie de Loki semble être la seule solution pour sauver le sergent Barnes...
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

voilà une nouvelle première fois pour moi : le fandom Avengers !

J'adore les Marvels au ciné, je trouve que le Soldat de l'Hiver, Bucky est juste incroyable. C'est l'un de mes deux chouchous avec Loki... donc rien de plus normal d'écrire une petite fanfic sur eux...

Ne pas Lire Cette Fic si vous avez pas vu le dernier Captain America.

bisous

Chapitre 1

La porte claqua derrière lui alors qu'il jetait son sac de voyage sur le sol de l'entrée. Wanda et Clint vinrent l'accueillir mais leurs sourires s'effacèrent face à son visage fatigué et las. Il alla en silence jusqu'à sa chambre,ou du moins la pièce où il avait fait installé à la va-vite un lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

 **« -Steve ? »** appela une voie masculine.

Steve entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui puis sentit le matelas s'affaisser légèrement. Il entendit soupirer puis la voie reprit :

 **« -Comment aller Bucky avant de...**

 **-Ça allait, c'était son choix.**

 **-Je suis désolé qu'il ai du prendre cette solution.**

 **-Je l'ai encore perdu, Sam...**

 **-Je sais, Captain. »** murmura Sam en posant une main sur le dos de son ami.

Des larmes se déversèrent subitement des yeux de Steve, ses pleurs étouffaient par l'oreiller. Gêné, Sam déposa le sac de son ami sur le lit puis s'en alla, sans dire un mot. Il ferma soigneusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Puis retourna dans le salon où l'attendaient Clint et Wanda.

 **« -Il ne va pas très bien, hein ?**

 **-On doit trouver une solution rapidement, sinon on va le perdre aussi.**

 **-Oui mais comment, on reste des hors-la-loi. Tony nous a prêté cette villa en secret. On peut pas se lancer dans la quête du meilleur neurologue et le docteur Banner se cache toujours. »** déclara Clint.

 **« -Peut-être que Tony pourrait nous aider ? Il n'aurait pas une nouvelle technologie pour aider le sergent Barnes ?**

 **-Tony a apprit que le sergent Barnes avait tué ses parents... Je ne pense pas qu'il est ça en stock mais je pourrais quand même demander. »** proposa Sam.

Wanda acquiesça, ils n'avaient pas énormément d'options et elle sentait que leur ami était près d'un gouffre dangereux qu'elle avait elle-même connu lorsqu'elle avait perdu son frère.

Et elle eut raison. Plusieurs jours passèrent, Steve quitta très rarement sa chambre. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus. Face à l'urgence de la situation, Sam et Wanda finirent par appeler Tony Stark en appel vidéo. L'homme d'affaire fut surpris par leur appel, il ne pensait pas avoir de leurs nouvelles de cette façon.

 **« -Comment ça va chez les fugitifs ?**

 **-Mal,Tony. Steve est partit Dieu sait où avec le sergent Barnes mais il est revenu seul. Bucky a demandé à être cryogénisé une nouvelle fois, en attendant qu'on trouve une solution à son problème de tueur psychopathe.**

 **-Et Cap ne va pas bien ?**

 **-Il est au plus mal. Il ne mange plus, on ne le voit plus sortir de sa chambre...**

 **-Il dépérit de jours en jours, Tony. Je sens sa détresse. »** précisa Wanda. **« On se demandait si tu avais pas un gadget pour nous aider ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas mis au point un joujou pour aider les psychopathes à aller mieux.**

 **-Et Natasha, elle n'a toujours pas de nouvelles du doc ?**

 **-Non. »** répondit le milliardaire. **« Bon écoutez, je ne promet rien mais je vais essayer de contacter un ami, voir s'il ne peut pas vous donner un coup de pouce. »**

Le milliardaire coupa l'appel sans un mot de plus. Sam passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de Wanda. Si Tony tenait parole, ils avaient peut-être une chance d'aider Steve à aller mieux.

Assis dans un de ses fauteuils en cuir, Tony Stark se massa les tempes. Depuis les événements de Vienne et de la Sibérie, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Les Avengers étaient divisés en deux camps, ceux qui voulaient garder leur liberté et ceux qui souhaitaient se placer l'autorité des gouvernements. Il ne restait plus que Vision et Natasha à ses côtés, Peter était reparti étudier à New York et T'Challa avait immédiatement prit un jet privée pour le Wakanda.

Fatigué de cette situation, le milliardaire se leva et partit vers l'ascenseur. Appuyant sur la touche du 45ème étage, il entendit la voix de sa nouvelle IA, Athéna. Cette dernière, lui demanda s'il souhaitait réellement se rendre à cet étage. Tony poussa un seul grognement pour lui répondre. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent alors et il commença son ascension.

Le 45ème étage était la caverne d'Ali Baba pour Tony Stark. L'étage le plus sécurisé également car c'était ici, au cœur de l'étage, entre les murs blindés d'une chambre-forte, qu'il gardé ses jouets les plus dangereux. Après plusieurs scanners rétinien, des dizaines de codes manuels et vocaux, il entra dans la chambre-forte. Au centre de la pièce, il avait installé un coffre-fort. Il l'ouvrit rapidement puis y sortit une petite boite noire. Tony Stark hésita un instant puis il effleura le couvercle.

Les runes sculptées sur la boite s'illuminèrent alors que la boite s'ouvrit toute seule. Une lumière bleutée se diffusa dans la pièce. Tony prit délicatement l'objet gardé à l'intérieur de la boite, c'était une chouette en bois, sculptée dans ce qui semblait être de l'ébène. Le milliardaire le porta vers sa bouche et souffla dessus avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

 **« -Allo ? Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, Thor. Mais j'ai besoin de vous... vous avez loupé pas mal de choses ici... Les Avengers sont devenus hors-la-loi. Le Captain a retrouvé son meilleur ami mais ce dernier est devenu un dangereux tueur psychopathe à cause de plusieurs lavages de cerveau. Rogers ne va pas super bien... et si vous avez de quoi guérir son ami dans votre joli royaume, ça serait cool si vous pouvez le ramener ici... »**

Ne sachant plus quoi dire d'autre, Tony Stark souffla une nouvelle fois sur l'objet en bois. La chouette vibra alors puis elle disparut. Le milliardaire sourit, son message devait pas tarder à arriver à Asgard.

Assis sur le trône de son défunt père, Thor observait silencieusement l'assemblée d'Asgardiens en face de lui. La grande salle du trône était animée par un brouhaha insupportable alors que cinq des plus anciens Asgardiens faisaient face à son frère adoptif, Loki.

À leur retour de Midgar, Loki avait été jeté en prison en attendant son procès, qui avait finalement commencé une semaine plutôt. Attaché à une chaise par de lourdes chaises et muselé, le sorcier lançait des regards noirs dans toutes les directions.

Prit d'une migraine, Thor bougea sur son trône. Une petite figurine de bois tomba alors sur ses genoux. Le nouveau roi d'Asgard attrapa le petit objet en bois. Une chouette. Thor se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle, sans faire attention à l'un des juges qui l'interpellait.

Une fois dans le couloir, Thor activa l'artefact. La voix de Tony Stark, l'homme de fer, s'éleva, gênée :

 **« -Allo ? Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, Thor. Mais j'ai besoin de vous... vous avez loupé pas mal de choses ici... Les Avengers sont devenus hors-la-loi. Le Captain a retrouvé son meilleur ami mais ce dernier est devenu un dangereux tueur psychopathe à cause de plusieurs lavages de cerveau. Rogers ne va pas super bien... et si vous avez de quoi guérir son ami dans votre joli royaume, ça serait cool si vous pouvez le ramener ici... »**

Comprenant que ses amis de Midgar avaient besoin de lui, Thor repartit dans la salle du trône. A peine passé la porte, la silence de la grande salle le frappa. L'assemblée des Asgardiens présents était devenue silencieuse, signe que les juges avaient donné leur jugement. Le regard de Thor parcourut la salle, les visages étaient graves, sérieux. Thor porta alors son attention sur son frère. La tête baissée, le visage de Loki était caché par ses longs cheveux noirs.

 **« -Votre Majesté, le Haut Conseil a rendu son verdict pendant votre absence.**

 **-Quel est votre jugement ? »** demanda Thor d'une voix plate, le regard toujours porté sur Loki.

 **« -Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à Loki de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il est coupable de haute trahison, de parricide, de régicide, de complot, de crime contre l'humanité...**

 **-Quel est votre jugement ? »** répéta Thor.

 **« -Loki, fils légitime de Laufey, doit mourir. »**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Thor. Odin avait toujours eu de la clémence pour son frère mais pas les juges... Thor s'assit lentement sur son trône, ses jambes tremblaient.

 **« -Votre majesté ? Quand devons-nous fixer la date ?**

 **-Gardes, ramenez Loki dans sa cellule. Je dois parler aux Juges. »**

Cinq soldats du palais encerclèrent le prisonnier et l'emportèrent hors de la pièce. La salle se vida peu à peu, les juges restant à leur place.

Seul dans sa cellule, Loki s'était assis contre le mur, à même le sol. Le froid du sol le rassurait. Le corps tremblant, il prenait peu à peu conscience de la gravité de la situation. A chacun de ses exils, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours se racheter et revenir ici. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'aurait plus de réconciliation possible, ni de fuite. Il était condamné, même s'il s'échappait, il aurait les chasseurs d'Asgard à sa poursuite pour l'éternité.

La nuit tombait sur Asgard lorsqu'il eut de la visite. Son cœur rata un battement. Est-ce l'heure ? Thor se positionna en face de lui, seuls les barreaux de sa cellule les séparaient.

 **« -Alors, tu vas être enfin débarrasser de ton fléau préféré ?**

 **-Ils te veulent vraiment sur l'échafaud, Loki.**

 **-Très bien. Alors allons-y !**

 **-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.**

 **-Coupage de tête ou pendaison ?**

 **-Cesse tes plaisanteries, Loki ! Les Avengers ont besoin de tes talents, un de leurs amis a subit des lavages de cerveau.**

 **-Et tu veux que je l'aide ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Contre quoi ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas te sauver cette fois-ci, mon frère. Mais en partant avec moi sur Midgard, tu auras une vie plus longue. »**

Le sorcier soupira. Il se savait condamné mais il ne voulait pas mourir, pas tout de suite en tout cas...

 **« -Quand partons-nous ?**

 **-Demain à l'aube.**

 **-Je hais les Avengers...**

 **-Promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir, ni de faire l'un de tes coups bas.**

 **-Si je fais ça, j'aurais les chasseurs aux fesses...**

 **-Et ils te traqueront constamment et te tueront dans d'atroces souffrances.**

 **-Je te promet, sur la tombe de mère, de ne pas faire ce que je fais de mieux.**

 **-Bien, à demain alors. »**

Alors ? Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta lectrice pour me corriger...

PS : ma nouvelle fanfic Star Wars arrive bientôt ! du Kylo/Poe en perspective !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, voici le deuxième chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Tooran pour sa review et son follower ! Merci également à Ogmah d'avoir décidé de suivre cette nouvelle fanfic.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre (et les suivants). Je ne suis pas super experte sur Marvel mais je ferais de mon mieux pour votre plus grand plaisir !

XO XO

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, les cinq gardes vinrent trouver Loki dans sa cellule. Ils l'enchaînèrent puis lui passèrent une sorte de muselière. Ils plaisantèrent en disant qu'ils n'allaient plus entendre le venin et les mensonges du sorcier. Puis ils lui mirent une sorte de collier qui lui serra immédiatement le cou. Loki se sentit soudain plus faible que d'habitude.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à ses geôliers mais ces derniers l'ignorèrent. Loki fut traîner hors des cachot, jusqu'au Bifrost. Thor les y attendait. Les gardes poussèrent une dernière fois leur prisonnier. Heimdall ouvrit alors le passage entre Asgard et Midgard.

 **« -Es-tu prêt, mon frère ?**

 **-Hum.**

 **-Pas d'entourloupe, d'accord ? »** demanda Thor, Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Thor attrapa alors Loki par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au portail, qu'ils franchirent ensembles.

Steve descendit de l'avion, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'un problème était survenu avec Bucky. Inquiet, il avait prit le premier avion pour la capital du Wakanda. Des dizaines d'heures de vol plus tard, il arrivait enfin dans la capitale africaine, soumise à une chaleur écrasante.

Arrivé dans le parking, l'ancien militaire aperçut immédiatement la berline de T'Challa, qui attendait, appuyé sur le capot du véhicule.

 **« -Votre majesté.**

 **-Rogers.**

 **-Comment va Bucky ?**

 **-Congelé.**

 **-Mais Sam m'a dit qu'un problème était survenu. »** expliqua Steve, perplexe.

 **« -Sam m'a surtout contacté pour que je vous aide, Steve. »** affirma une voix masculine, alors qu'une des vitres teintées se baissait pour découvrir la tête de Tony Stark.

 **« -Tony ? Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Sam et Wanda m'ont appelé, ils m'ont expliqué que vous n'alliez pas très bien. Du coup, j'ai joué la carte Joker que j'avais dans la manche.**

 **-Monsieur Stark a contacté votre ami, Thor d'Asgard.**

 **-Thor ?**

 **-Ouaip et il va pas tarder à arriver avec son frère.**

 **-Loki ?**

 **-C'est le seul manipulateur qu'on ai sous la main pour aider votre ami. »** expliqua Tony en ouvrant la portière. **« Loki a accepté de vous aider à comprendre le lavage de cerveau dont est victime le sergent Barnes.**

 **-Si vous voulez bien monter dans la voiture, nous allons tout vous expliquer en route. »**

Loki chancela puis tomba à terre lorsque le portail du Bifrost se ferma derrière eux. Thor l'aida à se relever. Ce qui frappa Loki fut d'abord la luminosité du lieu où ils étaient tombés. Puis il y eu cette chaleur étouffante. Il allait demander où ils étaient tombés mais se souvenu de la muselière qui l'entravait.

Thor le tira une nouvelle fois et Loki le suivit, docilement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près d'un grand bâtiment blanc, entouré d'une épaisse jungle. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent accueillis par une femme à la peau d'ébène et aux cheveux rasés.

 **« -Monsieur Thor. Sa majesté ne va pas tarder à arriver avec monsieur Stark et le capitaine Rogers. Souhaitez-vous un rafraîchissement ?**

 **-Non, je vous remercie. Nous allons les attendre ici. Merci. »**

La femme s'éloigna des deux frères. Loki fulmina et lança un regard noir vers son frère adoptif. Il était un Jotun et mourrait de chaud dans cet enfer. Thor lui demanda discrètement de se calmer alors que plusieurs véhicules se garait devant l'entrée.

Steve et Tony sortirent d'une des voitures, en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Les trois amis se saluèrent puis Steve présenta T'Challa à Thor. Les deux rois se saluèrent poliment puis T'Challa se tourna vers Loki.

 **« -C'est donc lui le sorcier qui a mit à feu et à sang Manhattan et l'Angleterre?**

 **-Loki va vous aider à soigner votre ami Bucky.**

 **-Et la muselière, c'est pourquoi ? Il a des tendances cannibales ?**

 **-Non, mais il est insupportable quand il ouvre le bec pour parler. »**

T'Challa regarda tour à tour les trois Avengers puis guida le groupe jusqu'à la salle où ses employés avaient installé le sergent Barnes. Des infirmiers étaient déjà entrain d'arrêter le processus de cryogénisation.

Le givre s'atténua à l'intérieur du caisson puis ce dernier s'ouvrit, lançant un air frais envahir la pièce. Une infirmière pressa un bouton. Le socle retenant le sergent Barnes glissa pour le mettre en position allongée.

 **« -Constante stable, phase de réveil en cours. »**

Loki observait la scène, fascinait de voir un homme congelé. L'infirmière fit encore quelques manipulation avant que l'homme commence à bouger. Captain America s'avança précipitamment vers l'homme pour l'aider à se redresser.

 **« -Steve ?**

 **-Ça va aller, Bucky. Ça va aller.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ?**

 **-Tony a pu contacter notre ami, Thor. Son frère peut t'aider à aller mieux. Ils ont fait un long voyage pour te soigner. »** expliqua Steve à son meilleur ami.

Le sergent Barnes observa la pièce autour de lui et fixa son regard sur Loki. Un certain étonnement le prit. Est-ce lui le fameux frère qui pourrait l'aider ? Mais alors pourquoi était-il enchaîner et museler ?

 **« -Bon, si vous le voulez bien votre Altesse, je pense qu'on devrait laisser l'ami du Captain reprendre sereinement ses esprits. Où pouvons-nous mettre mon frère sous surveillance ?**

 **-Venez, nous avons prévu de le placer dans une de nos cellules de hautes sécurité. »**

T'Challa invita Thor et Loki a le suivre. Le grand blond attrapa alors le bras de son frère mais ce dernier se dégagea en lui donnant un coup rapidement. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, Loki semblait vouloir tuer son frère du regard.

 **« -Cesse ou nous repartons pour Asgard. »** le menaça Thor.

Loki fulmina mais finit par suivre T'Challa.

Le soir tombait sur la jungle Wakandaise lorsque Thor refit son apparition. Il était satisfait de la surveillance apportée à la nouvelle cellule de son frère. Alors que Steve Rogers et son ami étaient assis sur un canapé, Thor se dirigea vers Tony Stark et le roi qui les accueillait.

 **« -L'énergumène est sous les verrous ?**

 **-Oui. Merci d'avoir prévu une telle cellule. Loki a quand même un certain confort.**

 **-Bon, et cette fois, on peut lui faire confiance ? »** demanda Tony en se servant un whisky.

 **« -Avant de partir, nous lui avons placé un artefact l'empêchant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il m'a promit de ne pas nous faire de coup tordu.**

 **-Chouette, la promesse d'un menteur hors-pair. »** plaisanta le milliardaire.

Steve abandonna Bucky sur le canapé et les rejoignit. Il servit deux verres d'eau puis se tourna vers Thor.

 **« -Votre frère semblait vous en vouloir de l'avoir amené.**

 **-Disons qu'il n'a pas eu le choix.**

 **-Comment l'avez-vous convaincu de venir nous aider ?**

 **-Les juges d'Asgard l'ont condamné à la peine capitale. Venir ici et vous aider est sa seule chance de retarder l'inévitable.**

 **-Il va mourir ?**

 **-Vous allez repartir avec lui pour le faire tuer ? »** Tony et Steve s'étaient figés, choqués par la **révélation de Thor.**

 **« -Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis devenu roi d'Asgard, mon rôle est de faire régner la Loi et la Justice. Même si j'aime mon frère, je ne peux aller contre la décision de cinq sages et de la volonté de mon peuple.**

 **-Je vous comprends, Thor. »** soupira T'Challa.

 **« -De quoi parlez-vous ? »** demanda Bucky en se levant du canapé.

 **« -On disait qu'il faudrait vous méfier de mon frère. Il est quelque peu menteur et aime manipuler.**

 **-Chouette, de quoi avoir confiance.**

 **-Il ne vous fera pas de mal, j'y veillerais personnellement. »** promis Thor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,

ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette fanfic a un peu de succès !

Merci à otaku18100, HaydenHell et Lola-la-folle-Potter (qui a aussi mis cette fic dans ses favoris!) d'avoir follower à leur tour.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (sinon je commencerais le chantage affectif!) !

bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Steve amena Bucky dans une étrange pièce, ressemblant plus à une cellule qu'à une salle lambda. Loki y était déjà installé, assis sur une chaise métallique, les mains encore menottées mais il ne portait plus sa muselière. Thor avait une main sur son épaule, comme s'il voulait le maintenir assis. Bucky regarda Steve, pas vraiment confiant de l'ambiance qui planait dans la salle.

 **« -On est dans une cellule, Steve.**

 **-Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais à cause de lui.**

 **-Il n'a pas l'air si horrible que ça. Maigrichon et pâlichon...**

 **-Loki et Thor sont comme des demis-dieux pour nous. On préfère rester méfiants. »** expliqua Steve alors que Thor enlevait les menottes des poignées de son frère.

 **« -N'oublie pas, mon frère. Le moindre geste suspect et c'est finit.**

 **-Je n'ai pas oublié mais si tu veux que je sois efficace, enlève-moi ce maudit collier.**

 **-Non. »**

Loki jura, en marmonnant dans sa barbe alors que Steve et Thor quittaient la pièce. Le sorcier lança un regard vers celui qu'il devait aider. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de proposer son aide mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il maudit intérieurement son frère puis fit signe à l'inconnu de s'asseoir sur une second chaise en métal.

 **« -Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter.**

 **-Je sais qui vous êtes.**

 **-Ah ?**

 **-Votre frère m'a mis en garde contre vous et vos paroles, pires que du venin.**

 **-Je suis Loki, dieu de la discorde. Plus grand sorciers des Neuf Mondes et prince d'Asgard. Et vous êtes?**

 **-Le soldat de l'Hiver. »** répondit froidement Bucky en s'asseyant.

 **« -Bien. J'adore l'hiver, le froid... Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Vous êtes ami avec le Captain depuis combien de temps ? En quoi consiste votre rôle de soldat de l'Hiver ?**

 **-Mon amitié avec Steve ne vous regarde pas. Le soldat de l'Hiver était le tueur d'Hydra, une organisation dangereuse. Il aurait pu vous tuer si on lui aurait donner l'ordre.**

 **-Me tuer ? Seul un Asgardien peut me tuer. Et je doute que vous pouvez faire quelque chose contre moi avec votre unique bras. Que vous est-il arrivé pour l'avoir perdu ?**

 **-Je l'ai perdu en tombant d'un train. Hydra me l'avait remplacé par un bras** **Cybernétique** **. Iron Man l'a détruit récemment.**

 **-Donc l'homme de fer vous a mis une raclée ? »** demanda Loki, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un cheval sauvage qu'il devait dompter.

 **« -Stark avait ses raisons.**

 **-Oh ! Vous souhaitez en parler ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider si je ne sais pas par où commencer. Surtout que je n'ai pas la possibilité d'utiliser mon véritable potentiel. »** affirma Loki, agacé. **« Mais pour vous être fait manipuler par Hydra, vous devez être un simple d'esprit. Ça sera plus simple pour moi de trouver où se trouve votre tare.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un simplet, méfiez-vous.**

 **-Ouh... j'ai peur... qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous énerver et vous changer en petite créature verte ? Pleurer pour qu'Hydra vous reprenne ? »** demanda Loki, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Furieux, Bucky se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage, fendant ainsi la lèvre inférieure du sorcier. Loki ricana avant de répliquer. Il attrapa violemment le bras de Bucky et le tordit afin le maîtriser puis il le fit basculer au sol. Le ventre à terre, l'ancien sergent tenta de se libérer mais Loki utilisa tout son poid pour le maintenir au sol.

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Steve et Thor entrèrent précipitamment dans la salle mais il entendit la voix froide du brun s'élevait :

 **« -Ça va ! Je contrôle, Thor.**

 **-Loki, lâche-le.**

 **-Non. Monsieur pense être fort mais il n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un adolescent en période de crise.**

 **-Loki, ne lui fait pas de mal.**

 **-Je ne fais que le maîtriser. »** répliqua sèchement Loki. **« Il veut jouer les petits rebelles, les « je suis le puissant soldat de l'Hiver » mais je suis le fils de Laufay, roi des géants des glaces de** **Jotunheim, fils adoptif d'Odin, Père de Toute-Chose. Je suis l'Hiver ! »** siffla Loki en maintenant par un main la tête de Bucky à terre. **« Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, si tu veux de l'aide, si tu veux un jour guérir, tu vas devoir m'écouter et faire tout ce que je te dis. Compris ?**

 **-Oui. »** couina Bucky en gigotant entre les jambes du sorcier.

Satisfait, Loki relâcha doucement son emprise sur le corps du Midgardien puis le laissa s'éloigner. Il savait qu'il venait de piquer l'égo et la fierté de l'ancien soldat mais c'était exactement le but recherché. Il devait montrer à ce minus qui maîtriser la situation pour mieux le contrôler à l'avenir.

Thor lança un regard inquiet vers l'ami de Steve puis tira son frère vers un coin de la pièce.

 **« -Ne refais plus jamais ça, Loki.**

 **-Si tu veux que je l'aide, il va falloir te fier à mes méthodes.**

 **-Tu aurais pu le blesser.**

 **-Chose que je n'ai pas fait vu que je maîtrisais ma force. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, on a qu'à repartir à Asgard ! Comme ça tu seras débarrasser de moi et tu pourras faire ta petite vie tranquille. Oh mais suis-je bête, si on rentre, l'ami de ton ami ne pourra pas guérir et restera cette bête de foire, ce chien mordeur qu'ils craignent.**

 **-Si tu oses lui faire du mal, je...**

 **-Tu me tues, je sais. Je t'ai promis de ne pas vous faire de coup fourré. »** lui rappela doucement Loki, las de leur engueulade.

Thor se recula, lançant un dernier regard plein de méfiance vers son frère puis partit avec Steve, laissant Loki avec le sergent Barnes. Le demi-dieu soupira puis retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaisse.

 **« -Bon. Si on reprenait du début.**

 **-Que voulez-vous vraiment en m'aidant.**

 **-Du temps.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Après vous avoir aidé, Thor et moi, nous retournerons à Asgard. Je ne reviendrais pas ici, disons que je vais rester à Asgard, pour l'éternité.**

 **-Vous n'aimez pas ce lieu, Asgard ? »** demanda Bucky.

 **« -Si, je l'aime plus que tout. Je rêvais de le gouverner mais je n'ai pas énormément d'amis là-bas.**

 **-Donc, la Terre est une sorte d'échappatoire. M'aider c'est comme prendre des vacances au soleil ?**

 **-On peut dire ça. »** répondit Loki.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux anciens « méchants » discutèrent. Pour Loki, tant qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, il devait apprendre à connaître le Midgardien pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Le lavage de cerveau était un art, une science que peu de personnes contrôlaient à la perfection. Loki grimaça lorsque l'humain lui expliqua comment Hydra avait réussit à le rendre totalement amnésique. Des chocs électriques. Cette méthode était très douloureuse . Mais l'idée d'un code unique pour devenir l'unique maître du Soldat de l'Hiver était plutôt bonne pour Loki. Au moins, le tueur qu'il devenait pouvait être maîtriser par quelqu'un.

 **« -Et vous, c'est quoi votre truc ? La magie ?**

 **-Je viens de Jotunheim, un monde fait de glace. Après une guerre entre les Jotun et les Asgardiens, Odin m'a trouvé et ramené à Asgard. Il a changé mon apparence et m'a fait croire durant des centaines d'années que j'étais son fils. Je n'ai jamais pu me faire à ma famille d'adoption et leur peuple. Sur Asgard, on valorise avant tout le courage, la force et les talents martiaux. Thor est le parfait Asgardien. Moi, je suis plutôt maître de la ruse et de la magie. C'est en étudiant les arts mystiques que je suis devenu le Dieu des Mensonges et de la Tromperie. Au final, je suis devenu par la suite le Dieu du Mal pour les Asgardiens. »** expliqua Loki.

 **« -Ouais, d'où le fait que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'amis et qu'entre vous et votre frère c'est pas la grande joie.**

 **-Disons que je n'ai pas non plus étais très gentil. »** avoua Loki.

Le soir venu, Bucky ne tarda pas après le dîner. Par mesure de sécurité, Loki était enfermé dans une cellule et manger à part. Il n'avait de compagnie que pendant ses entretiens avec Bucky, toujours surveillés par Steve et Thor.

Dans sa chambre, une pièce agréablement aménagée, il prit l'ordinateur portable que T'Challa mettait à sa disposition puis ouvrit la page internet. Il tapa quatre lettres dans la barre de recherche de Google. L-O-K-I. Plus de 25 600 000 résultats. Il commença à les ouvrir tous et entama sa lecture.

Selon les mythes scandinaves, Bucky apprit que le Loki connut par les humains était d'une personnalité complexe, à la fois ami et ennemi des dieux. Il lu que ses pouvoirs magiques pouvaient lui permettre de prendre n'importe quelles formes, humaines ou animales. Bucky rit en lisant que le Loki légendaire avait prit l'apparence d'une jument pour éloigner un puissant étalon, ordre qu'il avait reçu d'Odin. Mais l'animal l'avait fécondé et Loki s'était retrouvé père d'un cheval à huit pattes, Sleipnir.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »** demanda Steve en passant la tête dans sa chambre.

 **« -Rien, juste une vidéo où un chaton se prend pour un Husky. »** répondit Bucky en refermant l'écran de son ordinateur.

 **« -Okay. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.**

 **-T'en fais pas, Loki a promit de m'aider.**

 **-Méfie toi quand même de lui.**

 **-Tu sais, on est pareil lui et moi. Tout le monde pense qu'on est obligatoirement méchant. Peut-être qu'on devrait plus lui faire confiance. Ça pourrait aussi l'aider à être plus sympa.**

 **-Il est dangereux, Bucky.**

 **-Tout comme je le suis si quelqu'un recommence à me manipuler. »**

Steve hocha la tête et promit d'y réfléchir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello,

me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise, ce fandom a plus de succès que celui que j'explore en parallèle, Kylo/Poe de Star Wars.

Merci pour vos reviews et vos followers !

Pour répondre à vos reviews :

Tsuh : dans les films, j'ai eu l'impression que Steve est facilement manipulable et la vidéo était un petit clin d'œil à tous ceux qui se marrent devant ce genre de vidéo (moi la première)/ Le pourquoi Loki accepte de les aider est un peu plus expliquer dans ce chapitre. HaydenHell et Psychadelia : effectivement, ils se ressemblent. Pour moi, ils sont tous deux devenus méchants sans le vouloir : Bucky à cause de ses lavages de cerveaux, Loki (dans Thor1) voulait juste s'amuser un peu puis pour impressionner Odin... Bonne lecture Bisous

Chapitre 4

Allongé sur son lit, le corps droit, Loki fixait le plafond de sa cellule. Sa première journée n'avait pas été très concluante. Pourtant, il commençait à apprécier ce petit Midgardien. Au moins, avec leur séance quotidienne, Loki n'allait pas trop souffrir de la solitude et il pouvait avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'amusait.

Le sorcier soupira en réfléchissant aux options qu'il avait. Aider ce midgardien n'allait pas être simple sans ses pouvoirs et il devrait supporter Thor, l'homme de fer et le Captain... mais Loki se dit que c'était mieux que rien. Bien sûr, il pouvait tenter une fuite mais encore une fois, sans ses pouvoirs, il n'irait pas bien loin.

Et même si Thor avait le bonté de lui enlever ce maudit artefact, il aurait à gérer les chasseurs d'Asgard. Les meilleurs traqueurs des neuf mondes, les chasseurs les plus cruel que l'univers n'a jamais connu. Oui, Loki pouvait bien tenter de s'évader mais il aurait à les gérer. Où qu'il aille, ils le trouveraient. Sa vie serait alors qu'une succession de course poursuite et encore de fuite et encore d'évasion. Non, il n'aurait jamais de répit.

Fatigué, Loki roula sur le côté. Il était donc coincé ici, à devoir supporter cette équipe de pleutre et aider le psychopathe amnésique... Loki eut étrangement froid et se mit à grelotter. Par les neuf royaumes, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être dans cette cellule.

Le lendemain midi, Bucky dormait encore comme une souche. Il avait arrêter ses recherches internets très tard dans la nuit. Thor et Steve déjeunaient seuls, T'Challa était retourné dans son palais et Tony avait décidé de repartir pour New York. L'ancien militaire en profita pour parler de sa discussion de la veille à Thor.

 **« -J'ai parlé à Bucky hier soir. Il semble faire confiance à Loki.**

 **-Personne ne peut faire confiance à mon frère.**

 **-J'ai une question. Pourquoi Loki a décidé de nous aider ? Je veux dire, même s'il est condamné par les Asgardiens, pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas de s'enfuir ou de nous faire un sale coup ? »** demanda Steve, Thor resta un moment silencieux puis prit la parole :

 **« -Je n'en sais rien. Lorsque quelqu'un est condamné par les sages d'Asgard mais qu'il se soustrait à leur justice, nous avons coutume d'envoyer une troupe de chasseurs à sa poursuite.**

 **-Des chasseurs ?**

 **-Sept soldats surentraînaient, ils ont pour rôle de traquer tous les fugitifs des neufs mondes. Ils n'ont aucun repos jusqu'à ce qu'ils capturent ou tuent leur cible. Ensembles, ils sont bien plus puissants que les Avengers. Loki pourrait s'enfuir mais il n'irait pas bien loin.**

 **-Parce qu'ils le retrouveraient facilement...**

 **-Et parce que mourir de leurs mains est bien pire que l'échafaud. Loki est intelligent, rester ici et vous aider est la meilleure option qu'il a. Au moins, il vivra jusqu'à ce que votre ami soit guéri.**

 **-Son seul coup bas serait de prendre son temps pour guérir Bucky. »** devina Steve, Thor hocha la tête. **« Et si vous lui enleviez cet artefact qui l'empêche d'utiliser sa magie, est-ce sa magie pourrait accélérer la guérison de Bucky ?**

 **-Il pourrait l'utiliser pour entrer dans la tête de votre ami et voir ce qui ne va pas.**

 **-Alors, enlevez-lui ce foutu collier. »** proposa Steve. **« Je me moque du sort de votre frère, ce que je veux c'est que Bucky aille mieux. Plus vite, il sera guérit et mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.**

 **-Soit. Faisons un essai aujourd'hui. »**

Bucky émergea de sa chambre dans l'après-midi, il mangea un bout de pain puis se dirigea vers la salle où Loki l'aidait. Là, il trouva les deux Asgardiens en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, les deux frères cessèrent immédiatement de parler et le regardèrent s'avancer vers eux. Thor lui expliqua alors qu'il allait enlever l'artefact qui empêchait Loki d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. Bucky hocha la tête, les choses sérieuses commençaient donc.

Il observa Thor ôter le collier que portait Loki. Ce dernier se mit à sourire puis il secoua ses mains. Thor regarda une dernière fois son frère puis quitta la pièce. Le son du verrou claqua dans le dos de l'ancien sergent.

 **« -Bien. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! »** lança Loki en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Il bougea ses mains et fit apparaître une toute nouvelle décoration. Alors que la salle était entièrement faite de cloison métallique et de deux chaises, la magie de Loki transforma les cloisons en mur de pierre, les deux chaises se changèrent en magnifiques fauteuils. La pièce était devenue élégante.

 **« -C'est mieux, bien mieux.**

 **-Je dois avouer que vous avez du goût.**

 **-J'ai toujours aimé les jolies choses. »** affirma Loki en fixant Bucky, le faisant détourner le regard.

Loki continua à s'amuser avec sa magie. Avec des gestes gracieux, il fit virevolter des lueurs vertes autour de lui. Bucky observa la scène, fasciné. Voyant le regard enchanté de l'ancien militaire, Loki s'avança vers lui puis cessa ses petits tours de magie. Le sorcier poussa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Bucky, juste à l'endroit où Hydra lui avait amputé le bras.

Bucky sentit un léger picotement dans son épaule puis vit avec surprise son ancien bras mécanique réapparaître. Il était comme à l'identique, à un détails prêt : l'étoile rouge sur son épaule avait disparue.

 **« -Merci...**

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi, je t'ai dit que j'aimais les jolis choses. Ton côté manchot n'avait rien d'agréable à mes yeux.**

 **-Comment votre magie va pouvoir m'aider ?**

 **-Je peux entrer dans ton esprit. L'esprit est comme une forteresse doublée d'un labyrinthe. Toi seul connaît le chemin pour ne pas se perdre à l'intérieur. Nous irons ensembles dans ta tête. Je pense qu'Hydra a du être mettre un sacré bazar. Dans un premier temps, nous remettrons tout en place puis nous verrons quoi faire pour que tu ne puisses plus agir sous l'emprise du code.**

 **-Ce processus est-il douloureux ?**

 **-Si tu me fais confiance et si tu te détends, tout ira bien.**

 **-Je vous fais confiance, Loki. »** affirma Bucky, en caressant le métal froid de son nouveau bras.

Le sorcier sourit puis fit apparaître un canapé assorti aux deux fauteuils. Il invita d'un geste gracieux Bucky à s'y allongé. Ce dernier obéit et s'y installa en silence. Loki tira un fauteuil et s'installa près de la tête de l'ancien militaire. Il posa délicatement ses mains froides de part et d'autre du visage de Bucky.

 **« -Maintenant, détiens toi. Ne penses plus à rien et ne résiste pas. Je vais te plonger dans une sorte de transe puis nous irons visiter ton esprit. »**

Tout était noir autour de lui. Loki n'avait rien vu d'aussi lugubre. Il chercha du regard l'ancien tueur d'Hydra et le trouva immobile à plusieurs mètres de lui. Bucky fixait un immense bâtiment aussi sombre que glauque.

 **« -On peut vraiment dire que tu n'es pas très clair dans ta tête.**

 **-C'est à ça que ça ressemble ? Comment on fait pour y rentrer ?**

 **-Par la porte, petit. Passe devant, je te suis. »**

Bucky poussa la lourde porte de son esprit, Loki sur ses talons. Les couloirs ressemblaient plus à un gigantesque labyrinthe sur plusieurs étages qu'à un palais luxueux. L'ancien soldat demanda où ils devaient aller. Loki haussa les épaules puis lui répondit qu'il devait aller là où son instinct lui dictait d'aller.

Bucky prit alors une grande inspiration puis se dirigea vers le couloir de droite. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, ils tombèrent sur une porte entrouverte. Bucky hésita mais il passa la porte, toujours avec Loki juste derrière lui.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle ronde, froide et sombre. Après quelques pas, la salle s'illumina et plusieurs hommes en noir entrèrent, tirant un second Bucky vers un siège étrange.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Un de tes souvenirs, petit. »** expliqua Loki, en observant les hommes attacher le second Bucky sur la chaise.

D'autres hommes, cette fois-ci vêtus de blouses blanches entrèrent à leur tour et placèrent des plaque métallique sur le visage de l'ancien militaire. Celui-ci se débattit, faisant saigner son pansement à l'épaule.

 **« -Détendez-vous, soldat.**

 **-Je ne serais jamais votre pantin !**

 **-C'est ce qu'on verra.**

 **-Le Captain viendra me récupérer.**

 **-Je ne pense pas, il a fait un joli plongeon dans l'océan. Vous allez appartenir corps et âme à Hydra. »** affirma l'un des médecins.

Un second médecin activa alors plusieurs boutons. Le Bucky du souvenir se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Le premier médecin commença alors à réciter une série de mots dans une langue incompréhensible pour Loki. Ce dernier se retourna vers le vrai Bucky pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'ancien soldat se tordre.

 **« -Sergent Barnes ?**

 **-Le code... arrêtez-ça ! Pitié... »**

Loki comprit rapidement que même dans ses souvenirs, Bucky était encore sous l'emprise de ce fameux code. Il arrêta du mieux qu'il pu son sortilège. Il sortit rapidement de l'esprit du Soldat de l'Hiver mais ce dernier lui donna un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Loki eut un sacré mal de tête. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, il était à l'infirmerie et il n'était pas le seul. Le Captain et son frère y étaient également. Loki remarqua immédiatement les différentes coupures et ecchymoses sur leurs corps.

 **« -Que c'est-il passé ?**

 **-A toi de nous le dire, mon frère. Le sergent Barnes s'est mit à convulser puis il t'a violemment frappé à la tête. Il s'en est ensuite prit à nous.**

 **-Où est-il ?**

 **-Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'extérieur de la base. Il a reprit ses esprits mais quand il a comprit qu'il avait encore perdu les pédales, il s'est enfui dans la jungle.**

 **-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »** expliqua Loki en se levant.

 **« -Cesse tes mensonges, mon frère. Le sergent Barnes a de nouveau perdu l'esprit à cause de toi.**

 **-Non ! Tout aller bien, on visitait son esprit quand on a revécu son premier lavage de cerveau. Il a pété les plombs à ce moment là. Je suis sorti de sa tête immédiatement, pensant que ça lui passerait...**

 **-Sauf qu'il est partit et qu'on va devoir prévenir T'Challa. Bucky va être à nouveau traqué.**

 **-Laissez-moi réparer mon erreur. Je peux le retrouver et le ramener ici.**

 **-Il ne vous fera plus confiance et il ne se laissera pas approcher aussi facilement.**

 **-Il ne me laissera pas m'approcher si je reste comme ça... mais si je change un tout petit peu...**

 **-Non, rappelle-toi que la dernière fois, cela à engendrer Sleipnir. »** lui rappella Thor, laissant Steve Rogers à la ramasse.

Loki se mit alors à rire, tandis que son corps s'illuminait. L'instant d'après, le corps masculin de Loki fit place à une ravissante femme brune aux yeux verts. Vêtu d'une magnifique robe noire, qui valorisait ses formes généreuses, Loki fit face à son frère. Steve devait l'avouer, l'illusion choisit par le sorcier était splendide.

 **« -Thor...** **Svaðilfari* a été toujours était mon meilleur coup... dans tous les sens du terme. »** souffla Loki, avec malice. **« Je vais le retrouver et le ramener ici. Si je ne suis pas de retour avant demain matin, lance les chasseurs à mes trousses. »**

Loki lança un clin d'œil vers son frère puis s'évapora.

 _* Svaðilfari : dans la mythologie nordique, c'est un étalon très puissant qui aide son maître à construire la construction de la forteresse d'Ásgard à la suite d'un pari avec les dieux. Furieux de voir qu'il va perdre son pari, Odin aurait ordonner à Loki de trouver une méthode pour ralentir la construction. Loki se serait alors changer en jument en chaleur pour éloigner l'étalon. La construction de la forteresse n'a pas été fini dans les temps et Loki finit par accoucher d'un magnifique petit poulain gris à huit pattes, Sleipnir._

 _PS : au chapitre suivant, Svaðilfari se sera plus vraiment le meilleur coup de Loki !_


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou,

me revoila avec le cinquième chapitre.

J'espère que vous aimez les citrons parce que j'ai mis la dose qu'il faut.

Merci à HayedenHell pour ta review, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : dans la mythologie nordique, Loki a une descendance très intéressante. Je vais voir si je peux les intégrer mais je ne promet rien ! (on voit toutefois Sleipnir dans le premier Thor, monté par Odin)

Rose-Eliade, je crois que Loki est abonné aux échecs cuisants ! XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser tout plein de reviews !

bisous les gens !

Moi, je vais commencer le chapitre 6 !

PS : petite question innocente, vous aimez les MPREG ?

Chapitre 5

Loki apparut dans une petite ruelle. En s'enfuyant, Bucky avait volé une moto tout terrain. Le temps que Loki reprenne connaissance, il était sûrement arrivé dans cette petite ville wakandaise. Il lança un petit sort qui lui affirma que l'ancien soldat était dans le coin. Il sortit alors de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le centre ville. Il repéra rapidement une moto qui ressemblait à celles que les employés de T'Challa utilisaient.

Le sorcier attendit un moment près de la moto puis se décida. Il attrapa le bras d'un petit garçon qui jouait près de lui. Il lui demanda où se trouvait le propriétaire de la moto. Le gamin pointa alors un bâtiment du doigt. Loki grimaça, ça ressemblait à une taverne malfamée. Il relâcha l'enfant puis se dirigea vers l'établissement.

Bucky s'y trouvait bien, accoudé au bar et vidant un énième verre. Loki se recoiffa rapidement puis s'avança d'une démarche féline. Il alla s'asseoir à deux tabourets de l'ancien soldat puis commanda un verre. Après plusieurs minutes, où Bucky avala trois autres verres, Loki décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il glissa d'un tabouret à l'autre et se retrouva à côté du midgardien.

 **« -Bonsoir, beau brun.**

 **-'soir.**

 **-Tentez-vous de noyer une peine de cœur ?**

 **-Vous devriez pas être là...**

 **-Vous m'offrez mon premier divertissement depuis que je suis arrivée ici. »** gloussa Loki, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. **« Qu'est-ce que nous fêtons ?**

 **-Un de mes nombreux échecs. »** répondit Bucky en avalant un quatrième verre, cul-sec.

Loki sourit, avec ce genre de sourire de femme fatale irrésistible. Puis il posa un main sur le bras humain de Bucky. D'un simple effleurement, il fit frissonnait le midgardien dont les poils se dressèrent.

 **« -Vous ne devriez pas boire autant. Vous voulez en parler ?**

 **-Laissez-moi.**

 **-Je viens à peine d'arriver. »** susurra Loki, à l'oreille de Bucky. **« Je n'ai pas envie de partir, je voudrais plutôt profiter de vos beaux yeux et faire un peu la fête.**

 **-Faire la fête ? Ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas vraiment amuser...**

 **-Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Soyons un peu fou et allons-nous amuser ! »** s'exclama malicieusement Loki. **« On pourrait faire un truc que vous n'avez pas fait depuis longtemps... »**

Il se leva de son tabouret mais Bucky le retenu. L'ancien militaire le tira vers un escalier qu'ils gravirent rapidement. Ils arrivèrent sur une mezzanine déserte. Bucky poussa doucement Loki vers un pilier où il le bloqua de son corps.

 **« -Une chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis longtemps... embrasser une fille.**

 **-Peut-être que ce soir sera prometteur...**

 **-Peut-être mais je ne vois pas de fille ici, Loki. »** souffla Bucky, le visage près du cou du sorcier.

 **« -Vous devez faire erreur, je ne m'appelle pas Loki. »** tenta Loki mais Bucky pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui du sorcier. Il attrapa le menton de l'Asgardien puis plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Loki.

 **« -Je suis peut-être ivre mais ta transformation ne marche pas avec moi... C'est comme avec l'étalon du bâtisseur... tu joues avec moi.**

 **-Sergent Barnes, je ne joues pas avec toi. J'ai promis à ton ami de vous ramener. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?**

 **-Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... Steve et votre frère ont du vous en vouloir. M'enfuir était un moyen de leur occuper l'esprit... de les focaliser sur moi et non sur vous. »** expliqua Bucky.

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le midgardien avait fait ça pour lui ? C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi gentil envers lui. Loki sourit doucement puis approcha son visage de celui de l'ancien soldat. Il l'embrassa chastement puis se recula. Au moins, Bucky aurait embrasser une fille ce soir.

Loki s'attendit à ce que le midgardien se recule un peu mais au contraire, le sorcier reçut un second baiser, plus avide que le premier. La langue alcoolisée du soldat vint caresser ses lèvres pour quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Loki se laissa faire et entrouvrit sa bouche. C'était peut-être son dernier baiser. Mais après un moment, Loki se recula et repoussa lentement l'ancien militaire.

 **« -Tu es ivre.**

 **-Je m'en fous...**

 **-Thor va me tuer s'il apprend pour ça.**

 **-On ne leur dira rien. »** murmura Bucky en faisant glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de Loki, remontant ainsi sa robe noire.

Loki se mordit les lèvres, son corps féminin commençait à le trahir. Les doigts fins et froids du midgardien glissèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe. Loki ferma les yeux, il était déjà humide. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'ancien soldat le caressaient et s'insinuaient en lui. La chaleur envahit son corps alors qu'il perdait toute lucidité et toute envie de repousser le soldat.

Bucky lui vola un baiser puis glissa vers le bas. La robe relevait jusqu'à son nombril, Loki écarta n peu plus ses cuisses lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son nouvel amant glissait sur son pubis, toujours vers le bas. Loki gémit en sentant les lèvres de Bucky se refermaient sur son bouton de plaisir. Le sorcier perdit pied, il en voulait subitement plus.

Loki ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit la langue du soldat glissait dans son antre. Il perdit subitement le contrôle de sa magie et se retransforma en homme. Le pantalon sur les chevilles, le visage du soldat à quelques centimètres de sa verge tendue, Loki se figea. Il avala difficilement sa salive en baissant le regard vers Bucky.

Ce dernier, toujours à genoux, les mains sur les cuisses fermes du sorcier leva un regard bleu vers le sorcier puis vers le sexe masculin dressait devant lui. Cela aurait du le dégoûter mais l'alcool aidant, il trouva la situation bien plus excitante...

Un de ses mains alla alors caresser les testicules du sorcier, fermes et moelleuses à la fois. Sa seconde main, artificielle, alla chercher le pénis devant lui. Loki l'arrêta d'un geste, sur Asgard se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas bien vu.

 **« -On va se faire tuer par mon frère si tu continues.**

 **-Ca sera notre petit secret... »** susurra Bucky en faisant glisser le prépuce de Loki sur son gland.

Sa main monta puis redescendit autour du sexe dur du sorcier, ce qui le fit rendre les armes. L'ancien militaire déposa plusieurs baisers sur la peau sensible puis sa bouche, de velours et humide, enveloppa le sexe qui s'offrait à lui. Bucky aspira, téta le membre ravi qui vibra de plaisir.

Bucky remonta doucement sa langue le long de la verge et de la veine, plantant ses yeux bleus dans le regard ensorcelant de Loki. Il le regardait prendre du plaisir sous ses caresses. Bucky ressentait un certain plaisir de pouvoir tenir dans sa bouche le désir de l'asgardien. Il lapa son sexe, enroulant sa langue tel un serpent. Il passa sa langue sur son frein puis l'aspira.

Ses doigts effleuraient la peau lisse et tendre de Loki, caressant près de son anus puis dessinant de folles arabesques sur ses fesses fermes. Sa bouche s'activa activement, faisant de long va et vient plus ou moins rapides. Puis sa suçon cessa pour laisser sa langue glisser sur le bout de Loki. Les hanches de ce dernier entrèrent dans la danse, poussant entre les lèvres de l'ancien soldat son sexe chaud.

Sentant le sexe de Loki vibrait dans sa bouche, Bucky arrêta ses caresses. Il se releva lentement puis embrassa langoureusement le sorcier. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent follement alors que Bucky poussait Loki vers un canapé. Les mains habiles de Loki lui enlevèrent son tee-shirt puis ouvrirent sa braguette.

 **« -Mets toi à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Je te veux... »**

Loki ronronna, complètement soumis aux désirs du soldat. Il se mit alors à genoux sur le canapé puis se pencha en avant, offrant une vue tentante à Bucky. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit claquer la main du militaire sur ses fesses. Tout en se masturbant, Bucky vint se positionner derrière lui. Loki serra les dents en le sentant entrer dans son intimité.

Le sorcier frissonna alors que la verge du midgardien poussait lentement en lui. Une fois totalement en lui, Bucky s'arrêta un instant, caressant le dos et les fesses blanches de Loki. Se mordillant les lèvres, il commença à aller en venir contre les fesses du sorcier. L'alcool qui lui était monté à la tête le dévergondait. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus de ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas prit depuis des dizaines d'années. Sentant, Loki gigotait contre ses hanches, quémandant plus de plaisirs, Bucky attrapa ses hanches puis augmenta la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Bientôt, Loki gémissait pleinement de plaisirs puis criait quand le gland de Bucky heurtait sa prostate. N'en pouvant plus, l'ancien soldat attrapa le sexe dur de son amant et synchronisa ses puissants vas et vient.

Loki criait son plaisir tout en se vidant dans la main métallique de Bucky. Ce dernier finit par éjaculer dans l'antre du sorcier. Prit de spasmes, il se laissa tomber sur le corps tremblant du sorcier. Ils prirent plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Bucky couvrit le corps de son amant de nombreux baisers, posant même un suçon sur l'épaule de Loki.

 **« -Tu es à moi... »** souffla l'ancien soldat avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Loki se glissa hors de son étreinte puis rajusta leurs vêtements grâce à un sort. Souriant, il souleva Bucky puis se téléporta jusqu'au laboratoire secret de T'Challa. Il atterri dans la chambre de Bucky où il allongea le midgardien dans le lit vide. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Steve et son frère entrèrent dans la pièce. Loki leur fit signe que tout allait bien.

 **« -Il va cuver son alcool un petit moment.**

 **-Il va bien ?**

 **-Oui, Captain. Il est juste ivre.**

 **-Qu'as-tu fait au sergent Barnes ? »** questionna Thor.

 **« -Rien, on a juste discuté. Je vais me coucher, tu me fatigues à toujours m'accuser... »**

Loki lança un dernier regard vers le midgardien endormi puis quitta la pièce. Étrangement, il savait où se diriger pour regagner sa cellule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans le couloir, Steve Rogers l'interpella. Surpris, il se tourna vers l'ami de Bucky.

 **« -Je suis vraiment fatigué de toujours devoir me justifier, votre ami va bien...**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je veux vous parler, Loki. C'est juste que... je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir ramené. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est enfuit...**

 **-Il ne voulait pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Il a fuit pour que vous portiez toute votre attention sur lui et non sur moi.**

 **-Ça lui ressemble bien. »** confirma le Captain. **« Juste une dernière chose...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Dans votre cou. »** commença Steve, à ces mots Loki se figea, prit la main dans le sac. **« Je sais que Bucky est capable de se défendre alors... juste, ne lui faites pas de mal, okay ?**

 **-Votre ami ne sait pas la vérité sur moi... les mensonges servent souvent à protéger d'une dure vérité... quand il se réveillera, il aura sûrement tout oublier. Et puis s'il se souvient, on aura qu'à lui dire que je devrais rentrer sur Asgard pour être avec ma gentille famille... si l'un de nous doit faire du mal à l'autre, ça sera lui. L'ignorance est une arme redoutable, Steve Roger. »** Loki soupira puis tourna les talons.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna dans sa cellule. Les gardiens refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit froid. Loki savait qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur et qu'elle lui coûterait chère...

 **« -James Barnes, tu peux oublier Svaðilfari. C'est toi le meilleur coup de ma longue vie minable... »** soupira Loki en s'allongeant sur le matelas dur.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

J'espère que le chapitre précèdent vous a plu... (j'ai pas eu de review pour leur petite galipette!)

voilà le sixième chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Au tant vous dire que c'est encore le calme avant la tempête !

bisous

Chapitre 6

Lorsque Bucky se réveilla le lendemain matin, son crâne semblait vouloir exploser. Il enfouit son visage sous l'un de ses oreillers, poussant un long grognement. Sa main humaine tâta le matelas à côté de lui... rien. Il se redressa alors et regarda tout autour de lui. La chambre était vide. L'ancien soldat soupira puis se leva, à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva dans le salon.

 **« -Salut...**

 **-Bucky ! Tu as bien dormi ?**

 **-Hum... j'ai un mal de crâne affreux... »** se plaignit Bucky.

 **« -Attends, je vais te chercher de l'aspirine.**

 **-Stark m'aurait proposer un whisky. Où est Loki ?**

 **-Toujours dans sa cellule. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? » demanda Steve en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet.**

 **« -Non, je crois qu'on a parlé un peu mais après trou noir. J'ai du m'effondrer ivre mort. »** mentit Bycky alors qu'il se souvenait très bien de la peau douce et sucrée du sorcier.

Bucky avala son aspirine. Oui, il se souvenait du goût délicieux de Loki, de la tendresse de sa peau, de ses gémissements et de la chaleur de son corps... il lança un regard vers Thor qui bougonnait contre les manipulations incessantes de son frère. Steve ne répondait pas, les joues rougies... comme lorsqu'il tentait de cacher quelque chose. Savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé ? Loki lui en avait-il parlé ?

 **« -Merci pour l'aspirine, je vais prendre une douche. Ça pourrait me faire que du bien.**

 **-D'accord, prends ton temps. Selon les gardes, Loki n'a pas passé une excellente nuit. L'alcool ne doit pas vous réussir. »** déclara Steve, fuyant son regard.

Bucky retourna dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis entra dans la cabine de douche à l'italienne. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et gémit de bonheur en sentant le liquide brûlant tombait sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à ses quelques jours passés ici.

Il avait demandé à Steve de l'enfermer à nouveau dans un sommeil gelé parce qu'il pensait être condamné à une vie de solitude, trop dangereux pour les autres. Mais Thor et Loki étaient arrivés. Le sorcier n'avait jamais porté de regard accusateur sur lui. Il le regardait normalement et le traitait comme un être normal... Loki était sa seule chance de guérir et de retrouver une vie normale.

Et puis, il avait perdu pied. L'avait frappé et avait fait du mal à ses amis. Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'asgardien... alors il avait fui, fui pour ne plus faire de mal, fui pour ne pas voir la déception dans les yeux de Steve, fui pour que Loki n'ai pas d'autres soucis. Il s'était attendu à ce que les soldats de T'Challa viennent le chercher mais c'était Loki qui était venu. Avec son apparence féminine, Loki avait réveillé certains souvenirs chez Bucky. Il avait toujours été un homme à femme avant. Il les enchaînait. Mais en devenant le Soldat de l'Hiver, il avait épousé une vie de solitude et de célibat.

En soixante dix ans, il n'avait eu que de rares rapports sexuels. C'était dans les années soixante dix, lorsqu'un riche homme d'affaire allemand avait accepté de financer Hydra contre certains avantages dont celui de l'utiliser. Sous l'influence de son lavage de cerveau, Bucky avait apprit les plaisirs homosexuels. Mais ce qui c'était passé avec Loki était plus que différent.

Il n'avait reçu aucun ordre pour faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait agit par instinct, souhaitant réellement posséder le corps du sorcier. Il avait aimé le savourer puis le posséder... a cette pensée, son sexe commença à durcir. Alors que le jet d'eau brûlait sa peau, Bucky commença à se caresser tout en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait encore faire avec Loki.

Il voulait vraiment apprendre à connaître le frère de Thor. Et pourquoi pas avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui, vivre avec lui. En s'apprivoisant mutuellement, ils pourraient même intégrer les Avengers... Bucky soupira alors qu'il se vidait dans sa main humaine. Le dieu scandinave lui faisait vraiment de l'effet.

Peu après midi, Bucky rejoignit Loki pour leur séance quotidienne. Le sorcier l'attendait, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, en compagnie de Steve. Steve parlait avec lui du sort qu'il utilisait pour entrer dans la tête de Bucky. En le voyant s'approcher, Steve cessa un instant la discussion puis se tourna vers Loki.

 **« -Je vais vous laisser. Encore merci d'avoir ramener Bucky ici et de l'aider.**

 **-De rien, Captain. Le cas de votre ami est très particulier et intéressant. Ne pas réussir à la guérir serait une aberration pour moi. »** déclara Loki en lançant un regard vers Bucky.

Steve hocha la tête puis s'en alla les surveiller derrière la vitre sans teint. Buky vint alors s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 **« -Le Captain m'a expliqué que tu ne te souvenais pas d'hier soir mais que tu t'étais levé avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Quand on ne sait pas boire, on évite l'alcool, petit midgardien.**

 **-Je me souviens juste d'avoir parler avec vous, Loki. J'essayerais d'éviter l'alcool la prochaine fois. Ils m'ont dit que votre nuit n'a pas été plus fameuse.**

 **-Asgard me manque. »** mentit Loki en lui faisant signe de s'allonger. **« Bien, on refait comme hier mais cette fois-ci, on va éviter les blouses blanches. »**

Fermant les yeux, Bucky sentit Loki entrer dans son esprit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir sombre. Loki l'invita à faire quelques pas. Après un moment, Bucky se tourna vers le sorcier et lui demanda son âge. Il entendit Loki ricaner avant de lui répondre. Deux milles ans. L'ancien militaire lui lança un regard surpris, l'obligeant à lui expliquer que les Asgardiens pouvaient vivre jusqu'à cinq milles ans sans avoir de problèmes de cholestérol.

 **« -Ça explique pourquoi certains pays ont des mythes sur vous. Est-ce vrai que vous avez eu des enfants pas vraiment humains ?**

 **-Techniquement, je ne suis pas humains non plus. Que sais-tu des mythes me concernant ?**

 **-Vous êtes mariés et vous avez eu plusieurs enfants.**

 **-Ce mariage était arrangé. On arrive à se supporter et Odin voulait des petits princes.**

 **-Un cheval à huit pattes et un loup géant ? »** demanda Bucky en tournant vers la gauche.

 **« -Odin m'a prit Sleipnir, affirmant qu'il était un cheval parfait pour le roi d'Asgard. Fenrir... ils l'ont tué pendant une chasse. Mes fils ont toujours eu un problème de monstruosité... tous morts dans des accidents malencontreux.**

 **-Les mythes disent que vous avez eu une fille. Hel ?**

 **-Oui, déesse des morts. Elle a hérité de mes talents magiques. La douceur incarnée. Ma petite fierté...**

 **-Où est-elle ?**

 **-Elle m'attend à Asgard. »** mentit une nouvelle fois Loki : en tant que Nécromancienne, Hel n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue à Asgard et voyageait sans cesse entre les neuf royaumes. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

 **« -Je suis désolé pour vos fils. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous.**

 **-J'ai finit par me faire à l'idée que je finirais seul. »**

Bucky s'arrêta et fixa Loki. Le sorcier avait beau affichait un sourire, Bucky sentait un certain malaise s'installer. Il soupira puis décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Ils devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

 **« -Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à mentir. Je me souviens de ce qu'on a fait hier.**

 **-Et ?**

 **-Peut-être qu'on pourrait en parler.**

 **-En parler ? J'ai deux milles ans, tu en as... cent ? Tu es un gamin aux yeux de mon peuple. On a prit du plaisir mais après quoi ? Tu es humain, je suis un dieu.**

 **-Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance hier soir...**

 **-Tu oublies que je dois rentrer sur Asgard dès que tu seras guéris. »** lui rappela Loki.

 **« -Tu pourrais rester vivre ici, un certain temps ?**

 **-Bien sûr, je te rappelle que j'ai tenté de tuer les amis de ton copain Steve, que j'ai essayé de soumettre cette planète à ma volonté... je suis mauvais de nature et toi, tu es mortel. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensembles. »**

Loki voulait que ses paroles soient blessantes mais sa voix était faible. Bucky lui attrapa alors le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il embrassa tendrement le sorcier, posant une main sur sa taille et une autre sur son cou. Cessant le baiser mais gardant son visage prêt de celui du sorcier, Bucky regarda Loki droit dans les yeux.

 **« -Trouve donc une autre excuse, je veux tenter ma chance avec toi. Ça m'importe peu ce que tu as fais dans le passé. Aujourd'hui tu m'aides, hier c'était fabuleux.**

 **-Et que dira ton ami Steve ? Thor pensera que je t'utilise pour leur faire du mal.**

 **-Je crois que Steve le sait déjà. »** murmura Bucky avant d'embrasser à nouveau le sorcier. Loki attrapa avidement ses lèvres et le poussa durement contre le mur froid.

 **« -Parfait mais on change certaines règles. Hier était une exception. Je suis le dieu, je domine.**

 **-J'accepte.**

 **-Je te baiserais comme je l'entends. Doucement, durement, tu ne rechigneras à rien. Tu m'obéiras. »** souffla dangereusement Loki, tentant d'effrayer l'ancien militaire en prenant son apparence de prince Jotun.

 **« -J'accepte tous tes vices.**

 **-Je te baiserais avec mon pénis de géant des glaces. Tu auras mal... »** menaça Loki mais Bucky le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau. **« Tu veux vraiment avoir ce genre de relation avec moi ?**

 **-Oui. Je te veux, toi. »**

Loki reprit son apparence normale et se recula légèrement. Il regarda longuement le midgardien. Il avait de l'audace, c'était incontestable. Thor allait l'étriper, c'était certain. Ils allaient tous deux souffrir de cette relation, il y avait des chances. Il voulait posséder ce corps de rêve, il en était sûr. Il soupira avant de remettre une des mèches de Bucky derrière son oreille. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement à ce contact.

 **« -James Barnes, tu es fou. Les mythes ne t'ont donc rien appris ?**

 **-Si, tu es seul. La vie est faite pour deux, Loki. On pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensembles, voire où ça nous mène.**

 **-Tu es officiellement psychologiquement atteint... mais je dois avouer apprécier ta folie.**

 **-Accepte. Cède pour une fois.**

 **-J'ai cédé hier soir, James. »** souffla Loki en tirant Bucky dans le couloir. **« Allons voir ce que ton esprit tordu nous réserve aujourd'hui. »**

Bucky rit doucement, suivant Loki dans les couloirs sombres de son esprit. Après un moment, ils passèrent enfin une porte. C'était le souvenir qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait atterri dans l'orphelinat du Queens, après la mort de ses parents. Le bâtiment était assez lugubre, les enfants s'entassaient dans des dortoirs surpeuplés. Loki trouva que la version enfantine de son nouveau compagnon était plutôt mignonne, personne n'aurait pu croire que l'enfant au visage angélique allait devenir un assassin hors pairs.

Leur entretien avait duré plus de trois heures. À leur retour dans le monde réel, Bucky ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser langoureusement Loki, qui se laissa faire alors que Steve entrait dans la pièce, suivit de près par Thor. Le dieu de la foudre lança un regard noir vers son frère, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Loki ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par le Captain.

 **« -Thor, Loki et Bucky se sont rapprochés hier soir. Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler de crainte à ce que tu penses que ton frère manipule Bucky.**

 **-Mais il le manipule.**

 **-Thor, s'il te plaît. »** murmura doucement Loki. **« Toi mieux que quiconque ici me connaît. Hier j'aurais pu partir, j'aurais pu tuer James. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu sais bien ce qui va se passer si je me fais encore remarqué... j'essaye juste de vivre pleinement mon séjour sur Midgard. James a bien compris que nous finirons par rentrer sur Asgard, sans lui, et qu'on ne se reverra pas. »** expliqua t-il. **« S'il te plaît, essaye de me faire confiance cette fois. Mère le faisait, elle m'aimait. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. J'aurais tout fait pour elle parce qu'elle était la seule à m'aimer, à ne pas voir un monstre en me regardant. James est comme Mère.**

 **-Loki, c'est de la folie.**

 **-Odin m'a obligé à épouser une femme que je supportais à peine, il a prit chacun de mes enfants. Tu crois que je supporte la solitude ? Donne moi une chance. »** l'implora Loki. Thor garda le silence pendant quelques minutes, Loki détestait l'implorer...

 **« -Très bien. Mais au moindre faux pas avec lui, je te le ferais payer.**

 **-Et j'accepterais volontiers la sentence. »**

Ce soir là, Loki ne mangea pas seul dans sa cellule. Thor avait accepté qu'il puisse vivre dans le grand appartement que T'Challa leur avait prêté. Le fils d'Odien ne pu que constater le sourire ravi de Bucky et les regards pleins de joie que Steve lançait vers le nouveau couple. À la fin du dîner, le roi d'Asgard soupira. Il avait été habitué aux frasques de son frère. Dépravé, il l'avait habitué à le voir aux bras des plus belles créatures comme en compagnie plus insolites.

Thor se souvenu de la naissance de Sleipnir, de celle de Fenrir puis de leurs frères plus asgardiens. Il se rappela également de la peine que son frère avait ressentit lorsqu'il les avait tour à tour perdu. Hel était la petite dernière. Elle était la fierté de Loki, belle et aux pouvoirs magiques exceptionnels. Mais elle aussi finit par être éloignée de son père. Odin l'envoya dans les neuf royaumes, avec le seul devoir de collecter les âmes des défunts. Au fond de lui, Thor souhaitait que son frère trouve enfin le bonheur malgré le temps qui lui était compté.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, voilà le chapitre 7.

Les ennuis commencent réellement mais je vous laisse le découvrir.

J'espère que vous allez aimé la tournure des événements !

Bisous et à vos reviews !

Chapitre 7

A Asgard, Heimdall observait les neufs royaumes. Depuis plusieurs jours son regard perçant fixait très souvent Midgard. Il surveillait son roi et Loki. Le sorcier avait changé depuis sa condamnation. Le midgardien au bras de fer avait une bonne influence sur lui. Heimdall détourna son regard quand il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Le gardien se tourna et vit la princesse Sigyn se diriger vers lui.

L'épouse de Loki avait toujours été belle, ses longs cheveux flamboyants ondulaient à chacun de ses pas. Pourtant, Heimdall savait que Loki n'avait jamais été amoureux de son épouse et fuyait même sa compagnie depuis plusieurs siècles. La mort de leur fils, Nari, n'avait rien arrangé à leur couple. Il avait pourtant déconseillé à Odin ce mariage sans sentiments.

 **« -Bonjour, Heimdall. Qu'as-tu observé aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Rien de spécial dans les neuf royaumes. J'ai également observé notre roi et votre époux.**

 **-Quel malheur mon défunt mari a t-il encore causé ?**

 **-Loki n'est pas encore mort, Sigyn. Il semble avoir trouvé une certaine paix sur Midgard.**

 **-Qu'as-tu vu, gardien ? »** questionna Sigyn, surprise de cette révélation.

 **« -Loki aide un midgardien qui semble avoir des problèmes suite à certaines manipulations. Votre époux semble apprécier sa compagnie. Le midgardien l'apaise.**

 **-Loki a toujours été volage. Il va jouer avec ce petit chiot puis s'en lassera.**

 **-Pourtant, j'ai pu observé des changements chez lui. Il ne m'a pas semblé que Loki s'amusait avec ce midgardien. »** assura Heimdall.

Sigyn sembla agacée. Elle savait qu'Heimdall ne se trompait jamais. Si elle avait acceptait d'épouser le sorcier c'était parce qu'il l'avait charmé avec ses grands pouvoirs d'illusions et son ambition de monter un jour sur le trône d'Odin. Et il avait échoué lamentablement. Elle était devenue la risée d'Asgard. Elle l'épouse d'un jotun, d'un traître, d'un parricide... si seulement Thor était resté banni sur Midgard, si seulement Loki avait réussi à lui prendre son trône... Si seulement Loki l'avait aimé qu'une seule petite minute dans leur longue vie.

 **« -Ne sois pas agacée, Sigyn. Je vois dans ses actes récents une certaine rédemption. S'il continue, je pourrais parler en sa faveur aux cinq sages. Je pourrais peut-être les faire changer d'avis.**

 **-Pourrais-tu me laisser aller à Midgard ? J'aimerais voir cela de mes propres yeux.**

 **-Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée.**

 **-Loki est mon époux. J'ai juré de le soutenir jusqu'à notre mort. S'il se comporte mieux, je souhaite être à ses côtés. »** expliqua Sigyn, en faisant les yeux doux au gardien du Bifrost.

Heimdall hocha la tête puis ouvrit le portail entre les deux mondes. Sigyn lui fit un petit signe de la main puis partit pour Midgard.

Sigyn arriva sous le soleil de midi. Elle observa les alentours, en attendant que Loki et Thor pointent le bout de leur nez. Le faisceau lumineux du Bifrost avait du les alerter de son arrivée. Ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, alertés par le bruit et la lumière du Bifrost. Elle vit Loki se figer en la voyant alors que Thor s'avançait rapidement vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« -Sigyn ! Que fais-tu ici?**

 **-Bonjour à toi, frère de mon cœur. Heimdall m'a conté vos actions parmi les mortels. Je suis venue voir comment Loki se portait et te proposer de le surveiller à ta place. Nous savons tous que tu meurs d'envie de rejoindre ton amie, Jane Foster. »** expliqua Sigyn, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

 **« -Tu ferais cela pour moi ? Je sais bien que Loki et toi...**

 **-Peut-être serait-il temps de laisser nos douleurs passées de côtés... Je ferais tout pour mon roi et le frère de mon époux.**

 **-Qu'en penses-tu, Loki ? »** questionna Thor en se tournant vers son frère.

Loki marcha silencieusement vers eux, les poings fermaient. Il regarda Sigyn des pieds à la tête avant de lui demander ce qu'elle était venue vers ici. Sigyn lui lança un petit clin d'œil puis lui répondit qu'elle voulait passer quelques jours avec lui tandis que Thor rejoindrait sa fiancée midgardienne.

 **« -Thor ! Loki !**

 **-Est-ce que ça va ? »** demanda plusieurs voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

Sigyn vit alors deux hommes sortirent de la jungle et venir vers eux. Un beau mâle blond, grand et musclé, et un brun avec un bras en fer. Le nouveau jouet de son époux devait être le beau blond. Loki se tourna vers les deux midgardiens et leur indiqua qu'elle était sa femme. Mais ce fut le brun qui se figea.

 **« -Oh ! Alors c'est lui, le gamin mortel avec qui Heimdall t'a aperçu ? Je suis enchantée de voir que tu as gardé tes petites habitudes volages.**

 **-Sigyn, ne commence pas.**

 **-Oh ! Mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas ! J'ai l'habitude depuis deux milles ans de mariage ! »** s'exclama Sigyn en s'approchant de Bucky, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. **« Crois-moi, petit mortel, Loki m'a trompé avec bien pire que toi. Au moins, avec toi, je n'aurais pas un autre bâtard sur le dos. Je suis Sigyn, et tu dois bien avoir un nom...**

 **-James. »** répondit Bucky, étonné par le comportement de Sigyn.

 **« -James... Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je reste un peu avec vous ? Thor a besoin d'aller voir sa petite mortelle...**

 **-Je... non... si c'est pour Thor, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre quelques jours.**

 **-Parfait. »** trancha Sigyn. **« Bon, tu attends quoi, Thor ? Allez ! Va la rejoindre !**

 **-Merci, Sigyn. Je te revaudrais cela. »**

Thor fit tourner son marteau plusieurs fois puis s'envola rapidement. Loki lança alors un regard noir vers son épouse. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas tendre avec James. Sigyn remarqua son regard noir mais lui envoya un sourire chaleureux avant de se tourner vers les deux mortels.

 **« -Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me faire visiter les lieux ?**

 **-Bien sûr, je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, madame. »** répondit poliment le blond.

Steve guida Sigyn dans leur appartement, Bucky et Loki les suivaient de près. Après la visite des lieux, l'épouse de Loki décréta qu'elle dormirait dans la chambre de Thor pendant son séjour avec eux. Elle s'y enferma un instant, prétextant de devoir se rafraîchir. Debout dans le salon, Loki fixait la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. Puis il se tourna vers les deux amis mortels.

 **« -Je ne savais qu'elle viendrait...**

 **-Vous ne semblez pas vraiment apprécier votre épouse... d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié.**

 **-Mariage arrangé par Odin et ça dure depuis mes vingt ans... j'en ai deux milles, faîtes le calcul Captain. »** siffla Loki.

La voix de Sigyn l'appela alors. Loki soupira avant de se dirigeait vers la chambre de son frère. Là, il trouva son épouse debout au milieu de la pièce. Pourquoi Odin n'avait-il jamais légalisé le divorce ? Pensa Loki en s'approchant de son épouse. Cette dernière le regarda faire puis se mit à tourner autour de lui, signe que quelques explications entre eux devaient avoir lieu.

 **« -** **Heimdall m'a dit que tu aidais ce James, qu'il était mentalement atteint.**

 **-James a été victime d'un lavage de cerveau, il n'est pas mentalement atteint.**

 **-Je pensais que tu aurais jeté ton dévolu sur le blond, toi qui te vantes d'aimer les belles choses.**

 **-James est tout à fait à mon goût, Sigyn. Essaye d'être aimable avec lui, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Il est à ton goût ? avec son bras métallique ? Est-il au courant que tu vas bientôt perdre ta tête ? »** questionna malicieusement la femme, s'arrêtant dans le dos de Loki.

 **« -Non, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il l'apprenne... Que viens-tu faire ici, Si' ?**

 **-Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux la rédemption inattendue du grand Loki. As-tu donc oublié tes désirs de pouvoirs et de règne ?**

 **-Tu sais bien que j'ai perdu. Thor fera peut-être un bon roi. »** soupira Loki.

Sigyn passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son époux. Loki se sentit alors défaillir, devenant faible. La froideur du métal lui mordit la peau. Le collier. Surpris, il fit face à son épouse et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait osé lui remettre l'artefact qui bloquait ses pouvoirs.

 **« -Mon chéri. Tu m'avais promis le trône... effectivement, tu as perdu mais je peux encore t'aider. Un petit accident et hop, plus de Thor. Sans roi, les Asgardiens devront se tourner vers toi. Surtout depuis que Heimdall t'a vu faire preuve de gentillesse avec ce midgardien. Il sera autorisé à vivre sur Asgard et je régnerais à tes côtés.**

 **-Tu es folle. Rogers ! James ! »** appela Loki en tentant de saisir Sigyn. Mais cette dernière sortit une dague et la plaça sous la gorge de Loki.

 **« -Chut... tous ces siècles à t'observer, j'ai pu apprendre. Ils dorment profondément. Un peu trop peut être. Heimdall ne voit rien de ce qu'il se passe... Allons voir la chute de notre roi. »** susurra Sigyn en les faisant disparaître de la chambre.

Bucky avait vu Steve s'effondrer à ses pieds avant de perdre connaissance à son tour. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était sur un sol froid et humide. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que de la brume. Désorienté, il chercha Steve autour mais il ne le trouva pas. Il l'appela, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un loup gigantesque sortit alors de la brume et se plaça devant lui. Son pelage noir contrastait avec ses crocs d'un blanc presque immaculé. Bucky recula doucement alors que les yeux verts de la bête suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Une douce voix féminine s'éleva alors dans les ténèbres.

 **« -Il ne te fera aucun mal. Il est juste curieux de rencontrer un Midgardien. »**

Se tournant vers la voix, Bucky vit une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue cape noire à capuche sortir de la brume. Son visage était partiellement caché par sa capuche mais Bucky remarqua ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et le vert magnifique de son œil droit. Elle s'avança lentement, le loup trottina alors à ses côtés.

 **«-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir amené ici. Mais mon frère voulait d'abord te rencontrer. »** déclara t-elle en caressant doucement la tête du loup.

Bucky comprit alors à qui il avait à faire. Un loup aussi grand qu'un cheval, une jeune femme dont la moitié du visage était caché dans l'ombre. Hel et Fenrir, deux des enfants de Loki.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou,

voilà le 8ème chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Rimb Rimb, j'étais tellement sidérée de ne pas voir de Loki/Bucky que je me suis sentie obligée de faire quelque chose. J'espère que cette fic te plaît du coup !

Effectivement, théoriquement Sigyn est censée être gentille et dévouée mais j'ai prit le parti de la faire pas gentille : elle est la première épouse de Loki et a du supporter ses frasques...

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

PS : je viens de finir le chapitre 9, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Chapitre 8

Bucky fixait la déesse et le loup géant. Où était-il ? Que lui voulaient les enfants de Loki ? Était-ce pour l'éloigner du sorcier et de sa femme ? Et où était Steve ? Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. La jeune femme s'avança d'un pas gracieux.

 **« -N'ai aucune crainte, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.**

 **-Où est Steve ? Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec l'arrivée de Sigyn ?**

 **-Tu as de nombreuses questions mais le temps presse. Ton ami est avec toi, dans le salon du roi Wakandais. C'est ton âme qui est avec nous. »** expliqua doucement la jeune femme. **« Je suis Hel, fille de Loki et déesse de la Mort. Voici Fenrir. Nous t'avons convoqué dans mon royaume pour te prévenir du danger qui plane sur notre père et notre oncle.**

 **-Thor est partit rejoindre sa fiancée...**

 **-C'est un piège. Heimdall n'est pas le seul à pouvoir tout observer dans les neuf royaumes. Sigyn a toujours voulu être reine et a bien plus intrigué que notre père. C'est elle qui a conseillé Odin de prendre Sleipnir. C'est encore elle qui a conseillé aux chasseurs d'Asgard de traquer Fenrir. Moi, elle a convaincu le peuple d'Asgard que j'avais hérité de la malice de mon père. Elle nous a tous évincé pour influencer la peine de notre père et son envie de vengeance. »**

Bucky écouta attentivement Hel. Loki lui avait parlé de sa fille. Il avait affirmait qu'elle était douce et qu'il était fier d'elle. Hel n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir se dit-il alors que le loup s'approchait de lui. Fenrir le renifla rapidement puis passa derrière lui, l'enroulant avec sa longue queue touffue. Hel rit doucement.

 **« -Je crois que Fenrir t'aime bien.**

 **-Tu as dit que Thor et Loki étaient en danger.**

 **-Oui, Sigyn veut tuer Thor. Je crains qu'elle se soit alliée avec une force qui la dépasse. Une fois son méfait accompli et Père de retour sur la liste des héritiers au trône, elle se débarrassera de lui.**

 **-On ne peut pas la laisser faire ! »** s'exclama Bucky, les poings serrés.

 **« -Je vais te renvoyer sur Midgard, Fenrir va t'accompagner : tu auras besoin d'aide pour sauver Père et Thor. Préviens également les Avengers.**

 **-Mais Fenrir est censé être...**

 **-Mort ? James** **Buchanan Barnes, je suis la déesse des Morts et la fille de Loki, tout est possible avec moi. »** affirma la déesse, un sourire doux illuminait la partie visible de son visage.

Bucky sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors que Hel fit claquer ses doigts. La douce déesse s'évapora alors que la brume se dissipait lentement.

Bucky reprit connaissance dans leur salon. Il se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre Steve, qui se réveillait à son tour. Désorienté, le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était évanoui. Bucky lui expliqua rapidement que Sigyn comploté quelque chose contre Thor et Loki.

 **« -D'où sors-tu cela ?**

 **-Hel, la fille de Loki, m'a prévenu. Il faut qu'on les retrouve et qu'on prévienne T'Challa et les autres Avengers. »**

Steve réagit immédiatement et laissa plusieurs SMS. Ils quittèrent ensuite l'appartement que T'Challa leur avait prêté. Arrivés au pied du grand bâtiment, ils virent que T'Challa n'avait pas tarder à leur envoyer des renforts. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes et de femmes, tous militaires wakandais, se préparaient. Plusieurs hélicoptères atterrirent peu après alors que l'assistante de T'Challa s'avançait vers eux.

 **« -Sa majesté nous a prévenu de la situation. Nos systèmes de localisation ont trouvé Jane Foster. Nous décollons pour Paris sur vos ordres.**

 **-Allons-y. »** ordonna Bucky en se dirigeant vers l'un des hélicoptères alors qu'un loup au pelage noir sortait de la jungle pour le rejoindre.

L'animal sauta à sa suite dans l'engin militaire alors que Steve les rejoignait. Bucky fit rapidement les présentations, caressant la tête du loup. Fenrir gronda doucement en regardant Steve.

Loki se tortillait dans tous les sens. Sigyn lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos et lui avait entravé les chevilles. Il la maudissait d'avoir monté ce plan, de l'avoir éloigné de James. Elle l'avait amené dans un immeuble vide où elle devait être rejoint par son allié. Il hurla de rage. Où se trouvait-il ? Qu'avait-elle fait à James et Steve ? Qu'allait-elle faire à son frère et à Jane Foster.

 **« -Sigyn ! Sigyn !**

 **-Ne hurle pas ainsi, je t'entends mon cher Loki.**

 **-Où sommes-nous ? Qu'as-tu fait à James ?**

 **-Ton petit jouet est encore endormi... pour toujours. Un petit sort de ton invention. »** s'amusa Sigyn, rendant Loki furieux.

 **« -Je t'arracherais le cœur, Sigyn. Si tu oses faire du mal à Thor où à James, je t'arracherais le cœur.**

 **-Faire du mal à Thor ? N'est-ce pas toi qui voulait le tuer pour prendre le trône de votre père.**

 **-Tu te trompes. J'étais bien en colère contre mon frère mais je ne pourrais jamais le tuer. Arrête cette folie, il est encore temps d'arrêter tout ça et de rentrer à Asgard. »** tenta Loki.

 **« -Non ! En t'épousant, je rêvais d'être reine d'Asgard. Thor ne m'a jamais remarqué alors tu étais mon second choix. Si nous avons eu un fils, c'était grâce à l'hydromel ! Je tuerais d'abord cette maudite humaine puis je trancherais la gorge de ton frère. Je le laisserais se vider de son sang sous tes yeux.**

 **-Et quoi ? Tu feras de moi le roi que les Asgardiens ne veulent pas ?**

 **-Non... je te tuerais et puis, je lèverais le sort qui voile les yeux d'Heimdall... je dirais aux Asgardiens que tu les as massacré. Que je suis arrivée trop tard pour sauver notre roi mais que j'ai pu t'arrêter...**

 **-Tu es folle. »** souffla Loki.

Sigyn se mit à rire tout en se relevant. Elle s'éloigna de lui. Loki cria dans son dos mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle sortit de la pièce où elle le détenait. Elle devait accueillir celui qui l'aiderait à prendre ce qu'elle convoitait depuis des millénaires.

Thor arriva là où Heimdall avait vu Jane pour la dernière fois. Les Midgardiens appelaient cette ville, la ville lumière. Mais tout en regardant autour de lui, le Dieu de la Foudre se demanda où était la lumière en question. Il avait atterri sur les hauteurs de la grande métropole où Jane étudiait l'espace pour mieux comprendre les neuf royaumes.

Il se tourna vers les vieux bâtiments en pierre où l'astrophysicienne travaillait depuis des mois. Les Midgardiens appelait cela « Observatoire »... Il traversa la grande pelouse puis une allée en terre battue. L'assistante de Jane l'aperçu alors et l'appela. Souriant, Thor courut vers elle.

 **« -Thor ?! Jane ne va pas y croire quand elle va te voir !**

 **-Est-elle ici ?**

 **-Oui, elle travaille sur le télescope. Je t'y emmène. »**

L'assistante le guida à travers le parc. Ils traversèrent encore une autre pelouse puis Thor entra dans un des bâtiments. Là, il aperçu Jane penchait sur un instrument. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

 **« -Jane ? »** appela t-il.

L'astrophysicienne se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'asgardien s'avançait vers elle. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Thor l'enlaça tendrement.

 **« -Je suis là maintenant. »**

Toujours entravé, Loki se redressa lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. La porte s'ouvrit. Sigyn entra gracieusement en laissant la porte ouverte. Elle lui lança un sourire ravi puis l'attrapa pas les cheveux. Loki grimaça quand elle tira pour le mettre à genoux. Sigyn le gifla violemment en lui ordonnant de se taire.

 **« -Silence. Prosterne-toi devant ton maître.**

 **-Depuis quand es-tu mon maître ? »** questionna Loki, recevant pour première réponse une seconde gifle.

 **« -Prosterne toi devant Thanos. »**

Sigyn avait sifflé ses mots alors qu'une ombre entrait dans la pièce. Loki tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas osé... elle n'avait pas pu faire une telle chose...

 **« -T'ai-je manqué, Loki ? »** demanda le titan, d'une voix grave et rauque.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, neuvième chapitre et j'avoue ne pas savoir à combien cette fanfic va se finir !

Merci à Holybleu et à Rose-Eliade pour leurs reviews ! Thanos est effectivement de la partie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire (surtout le pire) !

Pour la suite, j'ai déjà en tête une idée pour ma prochaine fanfiction. Je vous l'a mets de côté en attendant de finir celle-ci.

Bisous et laisser tout plein de review ! (sinon je boude!)

Chapitre 9

Les hélicoptères wakandais se révélèrent très rapides. Une fois dans le ciel, ils se transformèrent en avions. Ils furent au dessus de la méditerranée après deux heures de vol mais c'était encore trop long pour Bucky, dont les doigts se tordaient d'angoisse. Où était Loki ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Thor était-il en sécurité ? Tant de questions qui bouleversaient son esprit encore fragile. Steve posa une main sur son genoux, tenant de le calmer et de le réconforter.

 **« -Ca va aller, on ne va pas tarder à arriver sur Paris. Plus qu'une heure à ce rythme là.**

 **-Une heure de trop, Steve. Et si on arrivait trop tard ?**

 **-Loki et Thor savent se défendre. Loki ne laissera pas Sigyn faire du mal à son frère.**

 **-Je souhaite juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il est... ma bouée de sauvetage. »** avoua le soldat de l'Hiver.

Steve secoua sa jambe pour tenter de chasser les idées noires de son meilleur ami alors que Fenrir posait son imposant museau sur l'autre genoux de Bucky. L'animal semblait serein, ses yeux verts constamment fixés vers Bucky.

 **« -Je crois que tu es également très important pour Loki. »** murmura Steve, ce qui fit sourire Bucky.

Loki essayait tant bien que mal de se détacher mais les liens étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'il y parvienne. La panique avait prit le dessus sur son sang froid. Il n'avait rencontré que deux fois Thanos avant de s'allier aux Chitoris. Il savait que si le Titan fou était sur Midgard cela ne présageait rien de bon. Loki avait peur. Non, il était terrifié.

Loki était terrifié par le sort que Thanos devait lui réserver. L'Autre l'avait prévenu que personne ne décevait Thanos sans en subir les conséquences. Il n'y aurait aucun royaume, aucune planète brûlée, aucune crevasse infecte où Thanos ne pourra le trouver pour se venger et lui faire subir bien pire que la souffrance. Mais il était aussi apeuré par le sort que le Titan fou pourrait réserver aux êtres qui lui étaient proches, James, Thor...

Une larme glissa sur sa joue pâle alors qu'il maudissait pour la énième fois les liens qui l'entravaient.

 **« -Allons, mon chéri. Tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois. »** lui déclara Sigyn en entrant dans la pièce sombre où il se trouvait. **« J'espère que ma surprise t'a plu. J'aide Thanos à te trouver et il m'aide à prendre ce que notre mariage m'avait promis.**

 **-Tu es complètement cinglée...**

 **-Oh, non mon amour. Tu le seras bien plus lorsque tu auras la tête de ton frère à tes pieds et le cœur de ton midgardien entre tes mains. »**

Loki hurla de rage alors que Sigyn se mettait à rire en imaginant la scène. Puis elle le gifla violemment pour le faire taire. Un petit filet de sang glissa sur la lèvre inférieure du sorcier. Une ombre passa sur le visage de son épouse. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le releva pour le tirer hors de la pièce. Elle le traîna à l'extérieur du bâtiment où les troupes de Thanos les attentaient.

Après un court instant, ils arrivèrent sur les hauteurs d'une grande ville que Loki ne connaissait pas. La vue était plutôt belle, se dit-il alors que Sigyn le forçait à marcher sur une allée pavée. Les troupes de Thanos pressèrent le pas et se positionnèrent autour d'un bâtiment, attirant l'attention de quelques badauds. Sigyn le tira sans ménagement vers un coin plus tranquille et lui lança un sort pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller.

 **« -Le roi est mort, vive le roi.**

 **-Ne vends pas trop vite la peau de l'ours. Thor peut encore te surprendre.**

 **-Thor n'est qu'un imbécile. Thanos m'a confié ses meilleurs hommes, ils vont massacré ton frère et son amie. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires insectes...**

 **-Je souhaite que Hel voile les yeux et bouche les oreilles de notre fils.**

 **-Hel... cette petite peste que tu aimais tant. Seuls les Arses savent à quel point j'ai adoré le jour où Odin l'a envoyé loin d'Asgard. Peut-être qu'une fois reine, je lancerais les Chasseurs à sa poursuite...**

 **-Jamais tu ne toucheras à un seul cheveux de ma fille. »** gronda Loki.

Sigyn leva la main pour le gifler à nouveau mais le bruit du premier assaut attira son attention. Les deux époux tournèrent leurs regards vers le bâtiment. Loki se crispa alors que les soldats de Thanos faisaient exploser un des murs. Des cris féminins s'échappèrent des lieux. Loki comprit que Jane Foster et son assistante se trouvaient dans le bâtiment. Le sorcier fut soulagé de les voir quelques minutes plus tard s'échapper alors que Thor repoussait les troupes de Thanos.

Jane Foster se tourna un instant vers Thor. Elle se figea, un lueur de terreur dans les yeux. Elle ne vit pas alors un de soldat se dirigeait vers elle. Loki lui cria de s'enfuir. La midgardienne tourna la tête vers lui alors que Sigyn le frappait pour le faire taire. La force du coup le fit basculer sur la pelouse.

 **« -Cours ! Va t-en, pars Asgard, va t-en ! »** hurla Loki.

Jane Foster réagit immédiatement et se mit à courir loin des soldats. plusieurs hélicoptères passèrent alors au dessus de Loki et de Sigyn. Les troupes wakandaises prirent à partie celle de Thanos alors que les Avengers sautaient au centre de la pelouse. Loki sourit en apercevant l'éclat métallique du bras de James.

 **« -Tu vois, quand je dis qu'il faut ne pas vendre la peau de mon frère avant de vaincre tous ses amis. »** se moqua Loki, en se tournant vers Sigyn.

Mais le sorcier perdit son sourire en voyant son épouse avec une longue dague dans la main. Elle était prête à le frapper. Toujours à genoux, Loki tenta lentement de reculer alors que Sigyn s'apprêtait à le poignarder. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Un grondement se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Loki sentit un courant d'air au dessus de sa tête et entendit Sigyn poussait un cri aigu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Loki fit un loup gigantesque se tenir entre lui et son épouse. Sigyn se trouvait à terre, sa dague était ensanglantée. Furieux, Fenrir montrait les dents et s'apprêtait à attaquer une nouvelle fois mais Loki l'appela.

Son fils tourna son regard émeraude vers lui. Sigyn en profita pour s'enfuir. Fenrir soupira avant de venir donner un coup de croc sur les entraves de son père. Libéré dans ses mouvements, Loki entoura le loup de ses bras et serra doucement le pelage noir contre lui.

 **« -Tu es là. Fen... »**

Loki se releva lentement alors que l'animal lui donna un coup de langue sur la main. James et Steve les rejoignirent rapidement alors que les autres Avengers finissaient de disperser les soldats de Thanos. James l'enlaça, passant ses bras musclés autour de son cou. Loki l'embrassa tendrement, faisant glisser ses doigts fins dans la longue chevelure de James.

 **« -Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle ferait ça...**

 **-C'est rien, Hel m'a tout expliqué.**

 **-Hel ? »** demanda Loki, surpris et ravi à la fois.

James hocha la tête alors que les autres Avengers venaient dans leur direction. Loki remarqua immédiatement deux nouvelles têtes : un homme à la peau rouge et une jeune femme. Steve fit rapidement les présentations. Loki sourit avant de les remercier pour leur aide. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous répondent présents.

 **« -Quelqu'un à vu Jane ? »** demanda Thor en arrivant en courant.

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux. Personne n'avait vu la jeune astrophysicienne. Loki, le dernier à l'avoir vu avant que Sigyn ne l'attaque avec sa dague, pointa du doigt une direction en affirmant l'avoir vu courir dans cette même direction. Les deux asgardiens furent les premiers à s'élancer.

Loki, le plus rapide de la fratrie, fut le premier à apercevoir la midgardienne. Il vit rouge quand il se rendit compte que Sigyn l'avait attrapé et la menacé avec sa dague. Son épouse maintenait sa dague sous la gorge de l'ami de Thor et la poussait lentement vers un grand fossé. Le regard furieux, Sigyn se tourna légèrement vers Loki et Thor, et les menaça : s'ils avançaient encore, elle pousserait Jane Foster dans le vide.

 **« -Ne fais pas ça, Si'...**

 **-Thanos vous tuera jusqu'au dernier.**

 **-Laisse Lady Foster partir, Sigyn. Je te promet qu'on te pardonnera ta folie. »** affirma Loki.

 **« -Tu me promets ? Toi, le dieu du Mensonge, tu me promets ? Tu mens comme tu respires.**

 **-Loki essaye d'aider, Sigyn. »** tenta Thor.

 **« -Il essaye d'aider ? Il te manipule encore et encore, Thor. S'il le voulait, il aurait aidé son nouvel amant depuis longtemps. Sa faiblesse d'esprit est si simple à soigner... »**

Le reste des Avengers arriva à ce moment précis. Comprenant qu'elle était encerclée, Sigyn poussa alors violemment Jane Foster dans le vide. Thor se précipita pour tenter de rattraper son amie alors qu'elle tombait vers une fontaine à contre bas. Loki cria brusquement tandis que Sigyn était prise d'un fou rire, quasi démoniaque. Un courant d'air froid se glissa entre eux. Le rire de Sigyn cessa alors que des tiges glacées sortaient du sol à ses pieds. Elles la transpercèrent à plusieurs endroits du corps. Un bras glacé sortit rapidement de la fontaine et attrapa Jane Foster.

Soulagé, Thor la rattrapa et la ramena sur la terre ferme. La jeune femme semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Thor l'enlaça doucement et lui embrassa les cheveux.

 **« -Loki, là tu as fait fort...**

 **-Merci, mon frère. Merci d'avoir sauvé Jane.**

 **-Je... ce n'est pas moi.**

 **-Voyons, Loki. Vous êtes le seul a être un géant des glaces. »** remarqua Natasha.

 **« -Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'ai jamais réussit à contrôler la glace de cette façon. Et j'ai ce maudit collier. »** fit remarquer Loki en désignant l'artefact autour de son coup. **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je n'y suis pour rien. »**


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou,

le 10ème chapitre est enfin là ! je suis complètement à la bourre !

mais j'ai eu le temps de penser à la prochaine fanfic Loki/Bucky que je vais sûrement publier. Sans trop vous donner de détails, je peux vous donner un petit résumé : après la bataille de New York, Loki est capturé par Hydra. Dans sa cellule, la seule chose qui l'aide est une voix, celle de son voisin de cellule. Un certain soldat de l'Hiver...

Bisous bisous, n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (et pas toujours les mêmes!)

Chapitre 10

Plusieurs fourgons noirs arrivèrent peu de temps après, Stark Industrie possédait une branche en France. Tony Stark informa ses camarades Avengers qu'il était également propriétaire d'un hôtel particulier dans le cœur de la ville. Il les invita à y passer quelques temps pour analyser la situation.

 **« -Okay, mais comment on fait pour transporter ce... loup ? »** questionna Natasha en fixant Fenrir.

Loki se racla alors la gorge. Thor fit quelques pas vers lui et lui ôta l'artefact. Le sorcier fit alors un geste de la main et une lueur verte enveloppa son fils. L'instant d'après, le loup fit place à un magnifique jeune homme, vêtu de noir, les cheveux de jais et la peau laiteuse, le regard émeraude. Sous forme humaine, Fenrir ressemblait terriblement à Loki, dans le corps d'un adolescent d'à peine dix huit ans.

Fier du résultat, Loki se tourna vers Bucky pour faire les présentations mais l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver lui lança un regard noir. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, le jotun observa ensuite le Captain qui lui lançait le même regard. Ils avaient entendu Sigyn...

 **« -James... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...**

 **-Tu peux me guérir depuis le début ?**

 **-James, Sigyn était furieuse et désespérée. Thanos est de plus une menace très importante que nous devrions prendre très au sérieux.**

 **-Mon frère, répond sincèrement à l'ami Bucky. »** lui ordonna Thor. Loki soupira avant de répondre :

 **« -Sigyn a dit la vérité, je connais un sort qui pourrait aider James.**

 **-Tu as mentit ! Tu te fois de moi ! J'avais confiance en toi ! »** hurla soudain Bucky, attrapant Loki par le col.

Fenrir fondit alors entre les deux amants et frappa violemment le midgardien. Le fils de Loki montra les crocs et se mit à parler d'une voix rauque et cassée :

 **« -Père... apprécie... toi... pas vouloir... mentir à toi.**

 **-Fenrir, James a le droit de m'en vouloir.**

 **-Non... Hell a vu... Toi devoir rester... avec Sir James.**

 **-Okay. Les enfants, on va se détendre. On va tous chez moi et on va en reparler tranquillement. »** tempéra Tony Stark. **« Loki, vous garderait un œil sur votre rejeton... Thor, mademoiselle Foster et Natasha, vous irez dans le même véhicule. »**

Une fois dans l'hôtel particulier, tous les Avengers se réunirent dans le grand salon. Loki se sentait complètement seul, heureusement que Fenrir était là pour le soutenir un minimum. L'homme à la peau bleu et rouge récapitulait la situation.

 **« -Donc Thor et Loki sont venus ici pour soigner monsieur Barnes. Ils sont censés rester sur Terre le temps que Loki le soigne.**

 **-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »** soupira Loki. **« Thor, s'il te plait... dis leur.**

 **-J'ai déjà du mal à te pardonner ce mensonge. Soigne l'ami Bucky !**

 **-Non !**

 **-Loki, soigne-moi ! »** s'énerva Bukcy, faisant grogner Fenrir.

 **« -Tu ne sais rien. Vous m'accusez d'avoir mentit mais depuis le début, c'est vous qui mentez à James. Vous ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui allait se passer après.**

 **-Il va se passer quoi après ? »** questionna Jane Foster, prise de pitié pour son sauver. **« N'oubliez pas que Loki, ou du moins une magie de glace inconnue, m'a sauvé. Loki, que doit-il se passer après la guérison de monsieur Barnes ?**

 **-Le Conseil d'Asgard m'a condamné à la peine capitale. Après avoir guéri James, Thor doit me ramener là-bas pour... »**

Loki ne finit pas sa phrase, James venait de quitter la pièce. Fenrir courut à sa suite. Inquiet, Loki les suivit, faisant un geste vers Thor pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Le sorcier trouva son fils devant un porte fermée. Son instinct animal le faisait gémir doucement, tentant de convaincre Bucky de lui ouvrir la porte. Loki posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et le tira doucement en arrière.

 **« -Reste ici.**

 **-Sir James... dans deuxième salle... »** grimaça Fenrir comme si parler lui écorchait la gorge.

 **« -Merci, Fen. J'arrangerais ta voix plus tard. »**

Loki lança un sort pour déverrouiller la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre, aussi richement décorée que les chambres du palais d'Asgard. Comme l'avait dit Fenrir, il y avait une second porte. En s'y approchant, Loki entendit le bruit d'un jet d'eau. Aussi silencieux que possible, il entra dans la salle de bain. James se trouvait dans la douche, totalement habillé sous le jet.

 **« -James ? »** appela doucement Loki en s'approchant. **« James, tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes sous cette eau.**

 **-Tu m'as menti, Steve et Thor m'ont mentit.**

 **-Non, nous t'avons caché la vérité pour ne pas de blesser. Parfois la vérité fait bien plus mal qu'un mensonge.**

 **-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

 **-Au début, je voulais juste gagner du temps. Et puis, tu m'as charmé. Tu m'apaises, tu me faisais confiance, tu m'aimes... je ne voulais pas perdre ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »** avoua Loki, à deux mètres de la cabine de douche.

James se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son corps trembla brusquement. Loki fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de Bucky. Le sorcier ferma rapidement le jet d'eau puis commença à déshabiller Bucky. Une fois déshabillé, Loki voulut attraper un linge sec pour le sécher et le réchauffer. Mais James lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui.

 **« -Ne me laisse pas. »** souffla Bucky avant de l'embrasser.

Le corps nu de James contre le sien fit immédiatement effet sur sa virilité. Loki ronronna doucement alors qu'il lançait un sort pour se déshabiller rapidement. Leurs deux virilités se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, augmentant leur désir réciproque.

 **« -Jamais. Tu entends. Jamais je te laisserais.**

 **-Je t'aime, Loki. J'aimerais une chose...**

 **-Laquelle, mon adoré ? »** demanda tendrement Loki avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le cou de James.

 **« -Je voudrais te voir comme tu es réellement... en Jotun... »**

Loki fut surpris par cette requête mais il n'en dit pas un mot. Lentement, il laissa sa magie enlever le sort qu'Odin lui avait jeté étant enfant. Peu à peu sa peau devint bleue, son corps grandit de plusieurs centimètres. Après quelques secondes, son corps était tel qu'il aurait toujours du être. Loki se savait étrangement petit pour un Jotun, conséquence du sort d'Odin et de toutes ses années à Asgard. Il ne s'aimait pas ainsi et ne comprenait pas pourquoi James voulait le voir ainsi. Bien sûr, quand ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur leur relation, Loki l'avait menacé de le « baiser avec son corps de jotun » mais ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, juste pour l'effrayer...

 **« -Tu es magnifique.**

 **-Je suis un monstre...**

 **-Je t'aime et tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki. »** souffla James en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Le sorcier voulut retrouver son corps d'asgardien mais le soldat de l'hiver l'en empêcha d'un geste. Surpris et intrigué, Loki se laissa alors aller tandis que James caressait son sexe déjà dur et dressé. Le sexe du jotun était imposant dans la main de Bucky mais il faisait glisser sensuellement sa main de bas en haut. Il ferma un instant les yeux et se mordit les lèvres lorsque les longs doigts bleus lui caressèrent la joue.

Loki hoqueta, James venait de le prendre dans sa bouche. Le chaud de la bouche du midgardien contrastait avec la froideur de la peau du jotun. Après un long moment de pur plaisir, James libéra le sexe de Loki et se releva lentement. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement. James passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de Loki.

 **« -Prends-moi...**

 **-Je suis trop gros... ça va te faire mal.**

 **-Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver un sort pour y remédier»** chuchota sensuellement Bucky.

Ces paroles ne firent qu'exciter encore plus Loki. Il lança un sort sur son intimité pour la lubrifier au maximum puis il souleva aisément James. Celui-ci plaça ses jambes autour de la taille bleutée de son amant et sentit le sexe dur glisser contre ses fesses. Le plaquant contre le mur carrelé, Loki utilisa l'une de ses mains pour guider son sexe contre l'entrée de James. Il entra peu à peu, le corps de son amant se tendait à chaque centimètre gagné. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Bucky poussa une petite plainte lorsque Loki fut entièrement en lui.

 **« -Je te fais mal...**

 **-Non... Ca va... Tu me l'avais dit...**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Que tu me baiserais avec ton pénis de géant des glaces. Sur le coup, ça m'a tellement excité...**

 **-T'es un grand malade...**

 **-Chut... Fermes-là et baise-moi. »**

Loki sourit face à l'audace de son amant. Puis vint son premier coup de rein. Loki savait que James était assez fort pour endurer ses prochains assauts mais il surveillait toutefois le visage de son amant pour ne pas le faire souffrir. James était si étroit et chaud... Loki perdit tout contrôle de ses vas et viens lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de James faire des cercles. Leurs plaisirs n'en étaient que plus grand.

Bucky se cambra en arrière lorsqu'il sentit Loki se déversait en lui dans un flot glacé. Il sourit, même ça c'était froid chez les Jotuns... Loki le repoussa doucement puis pressa son corps contre le mur. Reprenant sa forme asgardienne, le sorcier attrapa le sexe encore dressé de James et le caressa vigoureusement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'ancien soldat pour jouir entre ses doigts habiles.

 **« -Oh putain...**

 **-Langage, James.**

 **-Tu es aussi le dieu du sexe ou quoi ?**

 **-Et si on prenait une vrai douche cette fois ? »** susurra Loki, satisfait du sourire béas post-coïtal de son compagnon.

Sous le jet d'eau, cette fois-ci, chaud, les deux amants se caressèrent et se lavèrent mutuellement. Après leur douche, Loki les sécha et les rhabilla grâce à un autre sort. Alors que Bucky allait sortir de la salle de bain, le sorcier lui attrapa doucement le bras et le plaqua contre la double vasque. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Loki murmura quelque chose en asgardien puis sa main s'enveloppa d'une lueur verte. Il toucha doucement la tempe de l'ancien soldat. Bucky sentit une petite décharge électrique quand il revit toute sa vie passer devant ses yeux...

 **« -Voila, chose promise chose due... m'aimes-tu encore avec tous tes souvenirs ?**

 **-Je t'aime encore plus, Loki.**

 **-Mon cœur t'appartient pour l'éternité, Bucky. »** souffla Loki avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre, où Fenrir les attendaient avec un plateau repas très bien garni.

 **« -Les autres... ont cuisiné... J'ai ramené nourriture... pour vous...**

 **-Merci, Fen. »** le remercia Loki en s'avançant vers son fils. Comme promis plus tôt, Loki lança un sort sur son fil pour améliorer sa voix. **« Tu devrais être plus à l'aise maintenant pour parler...**

 **-Merci, père. Je vais vous laisser seuls.**

 **-Reste, il y a assez de nourriture pour trois ici. »** l'invita gentiment Bucky. **« Et puis, tout à l'heure, tu as dit quelque chose de bizarre : « Hel a vu ». que voulais-tu dire ?**

 **-Hel peut voir dans le dixième royaume... elle l'a vu.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas... Loki, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que neuf royaumes ?**

 **-Le dixième n'est pas vraiment un royaume, c'est plutôt un lieu spirituel où on dit que les âmes naissent. J'ai également du mal à te saisir, fils. Qu'a t-elle vu ?**

 **-Le bébé. »** déclara Fenrir, un sourire ravi aux lèvres avant de comprendre et de lancer un regard inquiet vers son père. **« Tu ne l'as pas sentit en toi ? »**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de Loki. Un bébé ? Contrairement à lui, Fenrir ne savait pas mentir. Il posa instinctivement un main sur son ventre encore plat. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec lui ? Elle avait laissé Bucky ranimé son cœur, elle lui offrait une certaine rédemption et maintenant elle lui donnait un petit être qui grandirait sans lui.

Bucky l'appela doucement. Loki se tourna lentement vers lui. L'ancien soldat s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Le sorcier pouvait sentir la joie mais aussi l'inquiétude émanant de son compagnon. Loki resserra son étreinte. Dieu qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

 **« -Il faut prévenir Thor. Il est roi, il pourra faire quelque chose...**

 **-Les Sages ont bien plus de pouvoirs que tu ne les crois. Leur jugement est sans appel...**

 **-Non. On trouvera une solution. Thor te protégera.**

 **-Je ne pourrais pas revivre la perte d'un de mes enfants. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi. »** pleura Loki en cachant son visage dans les longs cheveux de Bucky.

Bucky déposa plusieurs baisers sur l'épaule de Loki. Il n'avait jamais imaginé devenir père. Ce qu'Hydra lui avait fait lui avait prit cette espoir. Mais il avait maintenant Loki et ce petit être que Hell avait aperçu.

Il entendit soudain Fenrir gronder. Loki et Bucky se séparèrent alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait dans la pièce voisine. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieure de la chambre. Les autres Avengers étaient déjà en position de combat lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand salon. Sept asgardiens leur faisaient face. Thor se tenait entre les deux troupes. Le sang de Loki se glaça quand les sept chasseurs d'Asgard se tournèrent vers lui.

 **« -Loki, qu'as-tu fait pour les attirer ici ?**

 **-Seulement ce que tu voulais de moi, mon frère. Bucky est libre du pouvoir qu'Hydra avait sur lui.**

 **-Thor, tu dois savoir. Fenrir nous a... »** commença Bucky mais Loki l'endormit grâce à un sort. Bucky tomba dans les bras du garçon-loup.

 **« -Nous devons parler, Thor.**

 **-Mon roi. »** intervint l'un des chasseurs. **« Les Sages ont ordonné que le condamné soit ramené immédiatement sur Asgard. Devons-nous utiliser la force contre ces midgardiens ?**

 **-Non. Je me rends de mon plein gré, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à ces midgardiens. Fenrir, reste avec eux. Prends soin de Bucky...**

 **-Mais père ! »** intervint Fenrir mais Loki l'incita à se taire.

 **« -Prends soin de lui, protège le et aime le... aime le comme s'il était ton père. »**

Fenrir gémit doucement alors qu'il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de l'ancien soldat. Loki avança avec Thor vers les chasseurs. Il sentait les regards peiné de Steve Rogers et des autres se poser sur sa nuque. Il resta digne quand les chasseurs attrapèrent ses deux bras. Thor lui lança un regard interrogateur alors que le Bifrost s'activait à nouveau.

Loki fut emmené jusqu'à la salle du trône. On l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant les marches qui menaient au trône d'or du Père de Toute-Chose. Thor passa à côté de lui et alla s'y asseoir. La foule s'était déjà réunie en masse pour être témoin de la fin du sorcier. Encerclé par les sept chasseurs, Loki observa les Sages faire leur entrée. Une fois confortablement installés sur leurs fauteuils, ils demandèrent à Loki s'il avait une dernière volonté avant son exécution.

Loki sourit doucement. Mourir à genoux n'était pas noble, pas digne de sa personne. Il n'aurait pas sa place au Valhalla, près des valeureux guerriers morts au combat et des grands personnages des neufs royaumes. Hell ne pourrait que l'accueillir dans les lymbes, là où les prisonniers et criminels avaient leur place. Loki leva les yeux vers Thor.

 **« -Ma dernière volonté va à mon frère, Thor Odinson. Pardonne-moi mes erreurs, pardonne ma folie. Tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changera rien à la volonté des Sages. Je vais mourir aujourd'hui en laissant James derrière moi. Dis lui que mon cœur lui appartient pour toujours, qu'il m'a rendu heureux. Et demande-lui de me pardonner, dis-lui que mon sort était scellé.**

 **-Si telle est ta volontiers, mon frère, alors je te promets que je conterais à James tes dernières paroles. Et je te pardonne. »** déclara Thor, la gorge serrait alors qu'un des chasseurs s'avançait, une hache à la main.

Loki se pencha légèrement en avant et baissa la tête. Il caressa son ventre alors que son bourreau posait la lame froide sur son cou.

 **« -Pardonne-moi, petite âme. Je ne peux pas nous sauver... dire la vérité sur toi serait trop cruelle pour les oreilles de mon frère. Nous allons partir ensembles. »**

Loki sentit la lame se levait et ferma les yeux. Le chasseur allait frappait quand un vent glacial envahit la grande salle et qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'élever pour stopper le geste fatal du chasseur.

Les yeux clos, Loki entendit les murmures inquiets des asgardiens. Il se redressa alors et se tourna. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Hell et sa cohorte de Valkyries s'avançaient parmi la foule, accompagnées de Heimdall. Les Sages s'offusquèrent d'une telle interruption mais Thor les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Odin avait banni Hell d'Asgard, lui octroyant le droit d'intervenir dans le monde des vivants uniquement lorsque l'équilibre entre vivant et mort devait être rétablie.

 **« -Ma nièce, mon cœur se remplit de joie de te revoir. Mais si tu ne peux contredire le jugement des Sages même s'il en va de la vie de ton père.**

 **-Il est vrai que la vie de Loki est chère à mon cœur, majesté. Mais je viens arrêter cette folie.**

 **-La justice n'est pas une folie ! »** intervient l'un des Sages.

 **« -Elle est folie lorsqu'elle menace la vie d'une âme pure et innocente.**

 **-Loki n'a pas une âme pareille. Bor le disait lui-même, dès qu'un enfant voit le jour, il lui faut peu de temps pour perdre sa pureté et son innocence.**

 **-Je parle aujourd'hui d'une âme qui n'a pas encore vu le jour et la cruauté de la vie. Père, dites au roi et à la cour ce que j'ai révélé à Fenrir. Dites leur pourquoi James a voulu intervenir en voyant les chasseurs vous prendre.**

 **-Loki, que veux dire Hell ? Que nous caches-tu encore ? »** interrogea Thor, cette fois debout en haut des marches.

 **« -James va être père et toi oncle. »**

Un étonnement général prit la foule. Les hommes s'interrogeaient alors que les femmes fixaient Loki, toutes choquées de cette révélation. Certains sages commençaient à perdre patience sur leur fauteuils. L'un d'eux ordonna aux chasseurs de faire le travail. Le chasseur à la hache resserra son emprise sur le manche en bois et se repositionna. Il allait une nouvelle fois levé sa lame quand une femme de la cour lui lança un objet à la figure.

 **« -Ne faites pas de mal à l'enfant !**

 **-Sauvez l'enfant !**

 **-Assassin ! »**

Les asgardiennes crièrent leur indignation, quasiment toutes étaient mères. Face à la colère des femmes, les hommes dans la foule se mirent également à manifester leur indignation face à l'aveuglement et l'entêtement des Sages. Silencieuses, Hell et ses guerrières se positionnèrent autour de Loki. La reine du royaume des Morts leva alors une main pour réclamer le silence, qu'elle obtenu immédiatement.

 **« -J'ai vu l'âme de l'enfant à naître. À moitié midgardienne à moitié jotun. La Vie m'a laissé apercevoir l'avenir de ce petit. De Loki, il aura la force et l'intelligence, de son second père il aura l'humanité et le courage. L'enfant, si on le laisse grandir parmi les siens, asgardiens et midgardiens, deviendra le plus valeureux guerrier que les neufs royaumes ai connu et un fier protecteur de Midgard.**

 **-Mais les Sages ont condamné Loki. »** rappela un homme dans la foule.

 **« -J'ai observé Loki durant son séjour sur Midgard. »** intervient alors Heimdall. **« Je l'ai vu faire preuve d'humanité, il a ouvert son cœur et trouvé une certaine stabilité. Loki n'est pas le monstre sans cœur que les Sages ont décrit. Mon avis est qu'il pourrait être banni d'Asgard et devenir un protecteur de Midgard.**

 **-Protéger la terre de son compagnon et de son enfant. Midgard est en péril, peuple d'Asgard. Thanos, le Titan fou a jeté son dévolu sur ce royaume et souhaite le détruire. Les héros midgardiens, les Avengers, ont besoin de Loki et de Thor. »** informa Hell.

Des discussions animaient se propagèrent dans la foule d'asgardiens. Devant un tel brouhaha, Thor du faire claquer la foudre pour avoir l'attention de son peuple.

 **« -Peuple d'Asgard. Hell dit vrai, Thanos menace le royaume d'Asgard. Allié à Sigyn, ils ont attenté à ma vie et à celle de mon bien-aimée, Jane Foster. Loki est intervenu. Il a sauvé la vie de mon amie midgardienne en tuant son épouse. Thanos détruira tout sur son passage. Après Midgard, qui peut dire à quel royaume il s'en prendra ? En tant que roi d'Asgard, mon devoir est de protéger les neufs royaumes. Ainsi, j'accorde ma clémence à Loki Laufeyson. Il ne sera pas exécuter mais condamné à l'exil sur Midgard. Il vivra parmi les Avengers et défendra ce royaume. »**

Thor descendit les marches et aida son frère à se relever. Loki était sans voix,venait-il de lui sauver la vie ? Thor se tourna vers les Sages et ordonna que sa nièce soit la régente du royaume en son abscence, levant ainsi son bannissement. Il demanda à ce qu'on aille chercher Sleipnir puis il repartit avec Loki et l'étalon vers le Bifrost.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du portail en sentant une ombre planer au dessus d'eux. Loki leva la tête et vit un dragon gigantesque planait au-dessus d'eux. L'animal vient se poser sur le pont menant au Bifrost et rugit. Le cheval de Thor se cabra et le fit tomber alors que Sleipnir hennit doucement. Loki se laissa glisser de son dos et lança un sort en direction du dragon. Tout comme avec Fenrir, l'animal prit alors forme humaine.

 **« -Bonjour à toi,** **Jörmungand.**

 **-Cela faisait longtemps, Père.**

 **-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas quitter l'océan d'Asgard.**

 **-Fenrir gambade sur Midgard, Hell a quitté son exil et tu portes un autre enfant. Vous faites une petite fête familiale et tu crois que je ne veux pas en faire partie ? Si c'est pour réunir ma famille et massacré un titan alors j'en suis !**

 **-Heureux de te compter parmi nous, neveu. »** déclara Thor alors qu'Heimdall activait le Bifrost.

Coucou,

désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'avais de la famille à la maison.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !

bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

voilà le 12ème chapitre, je viens de finir la version word, avec l'épilogue ça en fera 14 !

Du coup, j'ai une question pour vous : qu'est-ce que vous attendez d'une prochaine fanfic Loki/Bucky ?

J'ai pas mal de petits idées mais j'aimerais connaître quelques unes de vos envies !

bisous

Chapitre 12

Trois heures étaient passées depuis que les chasseurs avaient fait leur apparition dans l'hôtel particulier de Tony Stark. Le Bifrost les conduisit dans la cours de l'hôtel. Loki fut le premier à entrer dans le hall, son fils préféra resta un moment dans la cours pour tenir compagnie à Sleipnir. Attirés par le bruit du Bifrost, la plupart des Avengers vinrent à sa rencontre. Tous furent surpris de voir le sorcier.

 **« -Loki ? Mais tu avais dit qu'ils allaient te tuer...**

 **-Où est Bucky ?**

 **-Il s'est réveillé juste après ton départ.**

 **-Fenrir et Steve ont essayé de le calmer mais il était comme possédé.**

 **-Où est-il ? »** questionna à nouveau Loki, plus menaçant.

 **« -Il est avec Wanda et Natasha, dans votre chambre. »** répondit Stark, Loki se précipita. **« Que fait un cheval à... huit pattes dans ma cours ?! »**

Loki passa furtivement devant Fenrir et Steve avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Bucky était allongé sur le lit, Wanda penchait sur son lui et l'espionne lui faisait un bandage. Loki avala difficilement sa salive avant de demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Natasha se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua le coup de sang que l'ancien soldat avait subitement eu en apprenant son départ pour Asgard. Bucky avait frappé Fenrir et Steve avant de s'enfermer dans un pièce qu'il avait totalement ravagé. Ils avaient du se mettre tous ensembles pour le « neutraliser » et pour que Wanda utilise ses pouvoirs sur lui.

 **« -J'ai réussit à l'endormir mais il reste agité... son esprit... j'essaye de soulager sa peine mais elle est si forte.**

 **-Cesse ton sortilège, Lady Wanda. Je suis là désormais. »** chuchota Loki en s'approchant.

Le sorcier s'assit près de Bucky et prit délicatement sa main humaine tout en caressant sa joue. L'ancien sergent se réveilla lentement. Loki lui sourit doucement puis l'appela pour capter son attention. Les yeux bleus de Bucky s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il comprit que Loki se trouvait à nouveau à ses côtés.

 **« -Doucement, joli cœur. Ces demoiselles m'ont conté que tu avais fait quelques bêtises...**

 **-Tu es parti.**

 **-Et je ne recommencerais plus. Thor a changé mon châtiment, je suis désormais en exil sur Midgard et obligé de supporter tes amis Avengers.**

 **-Le bébé ?**

 **-Toujours là. Hell est venue me sauver, elle a affirmé qu'il sera parfait.**

 **-Je suis désolé d'avoir frapper Fenrir... »** lâcha Bucky.

 **« -Il a connu pire. Trouves lui un os et il te pardonnera sans réfléchir. »** plaisanta Loki. **« En parlant d'un de mes enfants... On a de la compagnie : Thor a fait sortir Sleipnir de son écurie et Jörmungand a refait surface.**

 **-Jorm ?**

 **-Tu pourras l'appeler Jor. C'est mon aîné. Le dragon. Il a toujours veillé sur mes plus jeunes.**

 **-Ça fait bizarre de se dire que je suis en quelque sorte le beau-père d'un loup, d'une reine et d'un dragon.**

 **-Tu t'y feras, ils ne sont pas méchants. Je vais les chercher. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. »** décréta doucement Loki, avant de se tourner vers Wanda et Natasha. **« Mesdames, puis-je vous confier mon rayon de soleil ? »**

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent. Wanda ne connaissait pas Loki, mais elle s'était pris d'affection pour l'ancien soldat de l'Hiver : ils étaient pareils, victimes d'Hydra. Natasha, quant à elle, était assez surprise de l'attitude du Jotun. Elle l'avait connu calculateur et manipulateur. En présence de Bucky, il semblait juste être lui même : un homme avec énormément de vaincu, qui laissait derrière lui les pas d'un homme à la vie pas si simple.

Loki embrassa une dernière fois le front de Bucky puis descendit dans la cour, où les autres Avengers s'étaient réunis autour de son frère et de ses trois fils. Thor leur avait expliqué le retournement de situation et leur avait présenté ses deux autres neveux. Sleipnir hennit en voyant Loki approcher. Le sorcier lui caressa tendrement le museau.

 **« -Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la réaction de Bucky.**

 **-Ce n'est rien, juste quelques ecchymoses. »** répondit Steve.

 **« -Je suis désolé, Père. Je n'ai pas réussit à veiller sur ton compagnon.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, Fen'. J'ai sous estimé sa réaction.**

 **-Sinon, ça ne choque toujours personne qu'un cheval à huit pattes se trouve dans ma cours ? »** demanda Tony Stark en levant la main.

 **« -Sleipnir n'a pas l'habitude d'être sous forme humaine. Je vais quand même le transformer. Tu es prêt, Slei ? »**

Le cheval hennit à nouveau alors que Loki lancer sur lui le sort lui permettant de prendre forme humaine. Alors que Fenrir et Jörmungand étaient de beaux jeunes hommes, d'environ vingt cinq ans, fort et robustes, Sleipnir apparut comme un garçon d'à peine dix ans. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient pleins de malice.

Sleipnir enlaça Loki qui finit par le prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard reptilien de Jor. Il était le deuxième de la fratrie mais se comportait comme l'aîné. Sleipnir n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'occasion de passer du temps avec leur famille, ce qui semblait être la cause de son apparence enfantine.

D'un signe de la tête, Loki invita ses deux autres fils à le suivre. Tous les quatre montèrent à l'étage où Bucky les attendait sagement, surveillé de près par les deux femmes. Fenrir fut le premier à entrer, il sauta sur le lit et se cala affectueusement contre Bucky qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

 **« -Bucky, je te présente Sleipnir et Jor. Les garçons, Bucky. Wanda et Natasha.**

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-C'est toi mon nouveau papa ? »** demanda Sleipnir en glissant hors des bras de Loki.

 **« -Bucky et moi, nous n'avons pas encore discuter sur certains détails, Slei.**

 **-Il est au courant qu'au moindre faux pas, je n'hésiterais pas à le dévorer ? »** intervint Jor, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, faisant gronder Fenrir.

 **« -Avec un bras en acier, je ne suis pas sûr d'être très digeste. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.**

 **-Moi j'aime bien notre nouveau papa. »**

Wanda et Natasha fondirent en voyant le petit garçon se glisser entre son frère et l'ancien sergent.

Du haut de son trône, Thanos toisait ses soldats. Il était furieux d'avoir perdu l'occasion de tuer Thor et ne comprenait pas comme Sigyn avait pu être tuer. L'un de ses sbires s'avança, il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **« -Votre grandeur. Dame Sigyn s'est fait transpercé de nombreux piques de glaces. Seul le prince Jotun peut utiliser de tels pouvoirs.**

 **-Non. Odin a bridé tous les pouvoirs jotun de son abominable rejeton... il a la glace dans le sang mais ne la contrôlera jamais. »** répliqua Thanos.

Une ombre se glissa près de son trône. Thanos se pencha et attrapa le rouleau qu'on lui tendait. Il le déroula et lu silencieusement le rapport de son espion sur Asgard. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors que la colère montait encore plus en lui.

Son espion l'informait de l'annulation de la peine capitale du sorcier, changeait par un bannissement sur Midgard. Thor et le peuple asgardien semblaient s'être montrés plus clément en apprenant la grossesse du sorcier. Hell était venue elle-même annoncer la nouvelle. Thanos se caressa le menton. Odin avait toujours bridé les pouvoirs de Loki. Maintenant qu'il était mort, rien n'empêchait l'enfant à naître d'hériter de sa longue lignée royale.

 **« -Trouvez-moi Loki. »** ordonna le Titan en se tourna vers plusieurs vieilles sorcières. **« Je veux lui parler. »**

Les sorcières s'inclinèrent puis disparurent dans les ténèbres. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes.

Stark avait insisté pour ausculter Loki et l'enfant qu'il portait. Assis sur un fauteuil confortable, le sorcier souriait, le milliardaire venait de casser l'un de ses appareilles, trois en cinq minutes. À chaque fois qu'il approchait une de ses machines, de la glace venait gelé ses systèmes. Stark rageait alors que les autres tentaient de ne pas rire.

 **« -Je ne pense pas que tu feras un bon tonton pour ce petit. »** déclara Clint.

 **« -Je ne contrôles pas du tout la magie de mon enfant.**

 **-Sauf que je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir savoir si le fœtus va bien et quand il va se décider pour sortir le bout de son nez.**

 **-S'il utilise ses pouvoirs, c'est qu'il doit bien se porter. »** supposa Steve.

 **« -Oui mais comment expliquer le ventre ultra plat de Loki ? Que savons-nous des grossesses Jotuns ?**

 **-Les Asgardiens ne savent pas grand chose sur ce peuple. Ils sont tous hermaphrodites et personne n'a vu de spécimen enceinte ni d'accouchement.**

 **-C'est que tu n'as jamais mit les pieds dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Frigga, mon frère. Mon ventre gonflera mais pas comme celui d'une midgardienne. Les enfants Jotuns grandissent plus vites que ceux des autres races. J'accoucherai d'ici quelques semaines, deux voire trois...**

 **-Nous devrions rentrer à la résidence. Il y aura plus de sécurité là-bas. »**

Tous se mirent d'accord, Paris n'était pas une ville sûre pour la grossesse de Loki. À la résidence des Avengers, ils seront en sécurité et ils pourront canaliser la magie incontrôlable du bébé.

Loki était soulagé. Il avait retrouvé Bucky et ils étaient entourés de ses fils. Malgré son ventre plat, il sentait la magie et la force de son enfant croître de plus en plus. Il était également heureux, chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles. Avec Bucky, il se sentait aimé et apaisé.

Se sentant légèrement nauséeux, il alla dans la salle de bain la plus proche pour s'humidifier le visage. Alors qu'il passait une serviette sur son visage, il sentit une magie inconnue l'entourer puis entendit une voix grave qu'il connaissait que trop bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Loki eut un vertige alors qu'il se retrouvait en face de Thanos. Le titan était sur son trône et le fixait en silence. Regardant tout autour de lui, le sorcier comprit que seul son esprit se trouvait avec le titan. Il était en quelque sorte en sécurité.

 **« -Loki Laufeyson. Tu es toujours plein de surprise.**

 **-Que me veux-tu, Thanos ?**

 **-J'ai un marché à te proposer, sorcier.**

 **-Un marché ? »** questionna Loki, incrédule.

 **« -Veux-tu sauver les petits midgardiens et te faire une place parmi tes nouveaux amis ?**

 **-Que veux-tu ?**

 **-Je veux la dernière gemme qu'il me manque et un autre petit quelque chose.**

 **-Crache le morceau, Thanos. »** s'impatienta Loki.

Le titan rit un instant puis se pencha vers Loki. Son sourire ne disait rien de bon à Loki.

 **« -Mes petits espions m'ont dit que tu attends un petit événement.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Je veux ton enfant.**

 **-Je ne te laisserais jamais mon enfant, Thanos. Tout comme je ne te livrais jamais l'ami des Avengers. »** rétorqua Loki.

 **« -Je prendrais ton petit et l'élèverais comme le mien. Tu sauverais tant d'enfants midgardiens.**

 **-Parce que tu penses que je laisserais quelqu'un me prendre un autre de mes enfants ? Va brûler en Enfer, Thanos le Fou.**

 **-Je t'aurais pourtant proposé de tous les sauver. Je prendrais la gemme et j'arracherais le petit de ton ventre. »** menaça Thanos alors que la vision de Loki se troublait.

Loki reprit connaissance dans les bras de Bucky. Ses fils les entouraient, leurs visages étaient inquiets. Jor finit par lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Loki ferma un instant les yeux avant d'annoncer qu'il devait parler à tout le monde. Ayant repris ses esprits, il suivit sa petite famille et Bucky jusque dans le grand salon où les Avengers s'étaient rassemblés avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis.

Loki s'assit puis passe une main dans ses cheveux longs alors que Bucky s'était posé sur l'accoudoir.

 **« -Je viens de parler avec Thanos. Il sait pour le bébé.**

 **-Que veut-il?**

 **-Il a voulut passer un marché avec moi. Il ne ferait aucun mal à Midgard mais je devais lui donner deux choses...**

 **-Il t'a demandé quoi ?**

 **-Il veut la gemme sur le front de votre ami et mon bébé. »** lâcha Loki.

Un lourd silence accueillit son aveu. Loki sentit Bucky se tendre à côté de lui, ses enfants étaient tous aussi nerveux. Natasha fut la première a réagir. Elle alla vers Loki et s'accroupit près de lui. Elle prit doucement la main du sorcier et la serra tendrement.

 **« -Nos débuts n'ont pas été très gentils, je ne peux pas dire que je t'apprécie mais je te jure que personne ne fera du mal à votre enfant. On le laissera personne vous séparer. »** promit l'espionne russe.

Loki et Bucky lui sourire alors que Tony Stark tapait des mains.

 **« -Allez, personne ne touchera à Ice Baby ! Il ou elle a une dizaine de tontons et de tatas, Thanos va pouvoir essayé ce qu'il veut, on lui bottera les fesses. »**

Ces mots firent sourire Loki et son compagnon. Savoir les Avengers unis pour protéger leur enfant réchauffer le cœur du sorcier. Bucky lui embrassa doucement les cheveux avant de proposer un plan complètement fou. Après un moment, après une longue discussion stratégique, tous se mirent d'accord. Ils devaient agir, contrer Thanos avant qu'il commence à détruire Midgard.

Tous se préparèrent. Stark enfila sa nouvelle armure, Natasha choisit dans l'armurerie les meilleures armes, Clint prépara son arc et ses flèches, Rogers polit son bouclier. Dans sa chambre, Wanda enfilait son long manteau lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se tourna et vit Loki sur le seuil.

 **« -Excuse-moi de te déranger.**

 **-Non, ça va. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

 **-Juste te parler. Tu es la première sorcière midgardienne que je connais.**

 **-Je crains parfois d'être la seule.**

 **-J'aimerais te proposer de t'enseigner notre art. J'ai pu comprendre que tu n'avais pas confiance dans ton don.**

 **-J'ai peur de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime, de perdre le contrôle. »** avoua Wanda.

 **« -Je crois que tu te brides trop. Je t'apprendrais à ne plus avoir peur, à devenir la maîtresse de cette force invisible.**

 **-Merci, Loki. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier.**

 **-Fais-moi plaisir, lorsque le moment sera venu : concentre-toi sur Thanos et lâche-tout. Envoie tout ce que tu as contre ce taré. »**

Wanda hocha la tête, Loki était le plus grand sorcier des neufs royaumes, il savait ce qu'il faisait en lui demandant une telle chose. Ils se sourirent. Wanda avait tant perdu avant d'intégrer les Avengers, elle se sentait encore bien seule. La peur la tiraillait à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la puissance de sa magie devenir trop fougueuse. Mais désormais elle n'était plus seule. S'ils survivaient à leur plan fou, il lui montrerait comment apprivoiser ce don, il lui apprendrait comment devenir une meilleure personne. Au delà des étoiles, elle devinait de nombreux autres comme eux, elle n'était plus un monstre d'Hydra.

Leur plan était fou. Trouver Thanos. L'attaquer. Trouver sa faiblesse. L'utiliser à leur avantage. L'empêcher de nuire à nouveau.

Sur la planète noire où Thanos avait trouvé refuge, les Avengers ne cessaient d'attaquer. De nombreux rochers sombres explosaient, la foudre s'abattait sans cesse, une pluie de balles se déversait sur le Titan, la magie verte et la magie rouge se mêlaient. Mais rien n'arrivait à faire vaciller le titan.

Cacher derrière un rocher, Loki essayait de réfléchir. Il était le plus intelligent de tous, il se devait de trouver un plan. Mais son esprit lui criait seulement de s'enfuir. Tentant un regard par-dessus le rocher, ce qu'il vit le choqua. Rogers était à terre, inconscient le monstre vert tirait Natasha vers un endroit plus calme le stock de l'archer s'épuisait trop vite Thor saignait de l'épaule, son marteau de plus en plus lourd Sleipnir boitait près du corps inerte de Fenrir Jor protégeait de ses ailes Stark dont l'armure semblait mal au point.

Wanda se glissa à ses côtés, il ne restait plus qu'eux et Bucky assez d'attaque pour lutter contre Thanos. Loki lança un regard vers Wanda et lui demanda si elle avait vu son compagnon. La sorcier rouge fit non de la tête, le souffle court.

Un cri de douleur les firent sursauter. Lançant un nouveau regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Thanos, Loki eut un hoquet d'effroi. Le titan tenait Bucky par la gorge, de l'autre main il tenait son bras métallique et interne. Sans son bras, l'ancien soldat de l'hiver était redevenu un midgardien fragile et sans défense contre le titan à la peau violette.

Furieux, Loki sauta par dessus le rocher et courut vers le Thanos et Buck. Il entendit à peine Wanda criait derrière lui. Ce plan était une folie depuis le début, se jeter corps et âme pour sauver Buck ou mourir avant la naissance de leur bébé n'en était que la continuité.

Thanos jeta Buck et attrapa sans mal Loki. La poigne ferme, le titan maîtrisa facilement le sorcier. Loki l'entendit rire et aperçut un éclat. Une vive douleur le prit soudain au niveau du ventre, un goût métallique lui monta dans la bouche.

 **« -Je t'avais dit que je les tuerais tous et que je t'arracherais ton enfant. »** susurra le titan alors que Loki sentait sa main se glissait dans ses entrailles.

Loki hurlait, la douleur était si insupportable. Une sensation de vide l'envahit brusquement. Thanos finit par le lâcher brutalement à ses pieds. Retombant durement sur le dos, Loki vit Wanda. Sortie de sa cachette, elle hurlait. Mais aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles du jotun. Le regard fixait sur la jeune sorcière, Loki se sentait partir peu à peu.

Lâcher prise. Tout donner. C'était le conseil qu'il avait donner à la midgardienne. Elle le faisait. Loki sourit, alors que la mort l'enlacer doucement, quelqu'un lui avait fait une dernière fois confiance. La magie rouge de Wanda frappa de plein fouet Thanos.

Mais alors pourquoi le sol de roche noire blanchissait ? Pourquoi faisait-il soudain si froid ? Loki prit ses dernières forces pour tourner la tête vers le titan fou. Il hurlait. De douleur. Dans sa main sanglante, une vive lueur bleu scintillait. Le froid et la glace venaient de cette chose.

Thanos la lâcha. Au lieu de tomber mollement sur le sol, la petite chose bleue lévita. Wanda vit Thanos tenir sa main. La glace l'avait complètement gelée. Sous le regard surpris de Wanda la petite chose bleue grandit pour prendre la forme d'une petite fille à la peau bleutée et aux longs cheveux noirs. D'un souffle glacial, la petite fille repoussa Thanos.

Jeté au sol, le titan voulut se redresser mais la terre s'ouvrit sous son corps et des centaines de bras cadavériques l'attrapèrent. Incrédule, Wanda s'avança lentement alors qu'une femme s'élevait au dessus du titan. Le visage à moitié caché par sa capuche, elle tendit un sceptre vers Thanos et les morts resserrèrent leurs prises sur le titan. En un instant, le corps imposant de Thanos fut avaler par la fissure, emmené par les morts.

Tournant son visage à moitié caché vers Wanda, la jeune femme se posa doucement sur le sol. La petite fille bleue vint lui prendre la main. Wanda les vit se sourire puis la jeune femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Sans un mot, la petite changea une nouvelle fois de forme. Un adorable bébé prit sa place dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Le regard fixait sur elles, Wanda n'aperçut pas l'armée asgardienne les encerclait. Un grand soldat à la peau noire et à l'armure d'or la sortit de sa stupeur. La main douce sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcier, il se présenta comme Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost et des neufs royaumes.

 **« -Mes amis... comment vont-ils ?**

 **-Je vous demande pardon, Wanda Maximoff. Je crains qu'Asgard ne soit arrivée que trop tard.**

 **-Tu oublies sur quel royaume je règne, noble gardien. »** intervint la jeune femme. « Penses-tu que je laisserais ma sœur grandir sans ses protecteurs, que je laisserais ma famille mourir ainsi ?

 **« -Reine Hell. Certains pourront être soignés, mais personne ne peut survivre à certaines de ces blessures...**

 **-Apporte ma famille et les protecteurs de Midgard à Asgard, installe les confortablement et fait préparer un grand festin en leur honneur. Thanos sera à jamais enfermé dans les ténèbres de mon royaume mais je refuse que les Sauveurs des Neufs Royaumes viennent s'installer chez moi. Je leur prédis une longue vie. »**

A ces mots, Wanda comprit qui était la jeune femme et le petit bébé dans ses bras. Lentement, elle s'avança vers la reine des morts. La fille de Loki lui sourit puis lui confia sa petite sœur.

« -Prenez soin de ma sœur pendant le petit sommeil de ses pères.

-Je veillerais sur elle, promis.

-Et dire que je pensais avoir un nouveau petit frère... Embrassez mon père et Thor pour moi.

-Je le ferais. »

Hell sourit doucement avant de s'éloigner un peu. Une nouvelle fissure se forma dans le sol. Avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, la fille de Loki se tourna une dernière fois. Les soldats d'Asgard emmenaient déjà les Avengers inconscients et sa famille. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Wanda et le bébé. La sorcier rouge berçait tendrement sa petite sœur. Hell appela gentiment Wanda

 **« -Sachez que Pietro est fier de vous. »**

Voilà,

avant dernière chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser tout plein de review !

Je me suis décidée pour ma prochaine fanfiction !

Titre : Coeur de glace.

Couple : Loki/Bucky

Résumé : Loki a tout perdu alors pourquoi continuer. Il a sentit le danger de l'Autre tapis dans l'ombre. Se sacrifier pour sauver son frère des griffes du Kurse, c'est la dernière chose de bien qu'il pouvait faire. Oui, il était qu'un pauvre fou. Un fou au cœur brisé, un fou sans avenir, un dieu fou torturé par un titan fou.


	14. Chapter 14 - épilogue

Chapitre 14 - Épilogue

Loki se réveilla dans un grand lit aux draps de soie. Le plafond lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il voulut se redresser mais une vive douleur le prit au niveau du ventre. Une main tendre l'aida à se recoucher alors que plusieurs voix s'élevaient doucement autour de lui. Bientôt deux visages masculins apparurent au-dessus de lui. Ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux d'un bleu si magnifiques, il les connaissait.

« -Loki ? Tu es enfin réveillé.

-Tiens, bois un peu d'eau. » dit le blond.

Encore un peu engourdi, Loki sentit du bois venir contre ses lèvres et un liquide frais entrait doucement dans sa bouche. Il but plusieurs gorgées.

 **« -Mon frère, comment te sens-tu ?**

 **-Dans les vappes... qu'ais-je loupé ?**

 **-Thanos a été vaincu. Wanda te racontera, Hell est intervenu pour nous sauver.**

 **-Le bébé ? »** questionna soudain Loki, se rappelant la douleur de le sentir être arraché à son ventre.

Forcé à rester allongé à cause de la douleur, Loki s'inquiéta du silence de son frère et de Bucky. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son compagnon s'éloigner puis revenir, une boule de linge dans les bras. Une larme de soulagement coula sur la joue pâle de Loki. S'asseyant sur le lit, Bucky lui présenta un petit bébé à la peau bleue, des lignes caractéristiques des jotuns sur le front. Les grands yeux bleus du bébé se plongèrent dans le regard vert de Loki.

Attendrit par son enfant, Loki vint lui caresser la joue. La peau de sa main réagit alors et devint bleutée. Mais Loki n'en avait cure, son bébé était là, en vie et si beau.

 **« -Notre enfant... oh Bucky... il est si beau.**

 **-Loki, on doit te dire. »** murmura alors Bucky avant de jeter un regard vers Thor. **« Il n'est pas beau...**

 **-Non, Bucky. Il a juste hérité de mon sang Jotun mais on peut remédier à sa peau bleutée. Quand j'aurais assez de force, je lui lancerais un sort et il sera aussi beau que nous...**

 **-Loki. Il n'est pas beau parce qu'elle est magnifique. »** intervint Thor.

Loki lui lança un regard interrogateur puis comprit subitement. Sa bouche forma un petit « o » surpris puis Loki retourna son attention sur le petit être. D'un geste silencieux, il demanda à Bucky l'autorisation de prendre leur enfant dans les bras. Bucky déposa alors leur enfant sur sa poitrine. L'enfant se lova immédiatement contre Loki.

 **« -Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?**

 **-Trois jours, deux de plus que nous. Tes blessures étaient très graves.**

 **-Lui as-tu trouvé un prénom ?**

 **-Non, je voulais t'attendre. Stark a proposé Elsa mais vu son sourire malicieux, j'ai sentit une entourloupe. As-tu une idée ? Un petit prénom magnifique pour notre petite princesse ? »** demanda Bucky.

Une petite idée traversa alors l'esprit de Loki. Il regarda alors Thor.

 **« -Si tu nous le permets, mon frère, j'aimerais que notre fille se prénomme Frigga.**

 **-Comme son illustre grand-mère, elle en héritera la force et la noblesse. Je te l'autorise volontiers. Mère t'aimait tellement, ça ne sera que l'honorer encore plus.**

 **-Je te promets que ta nièce ne manquera jamais à l'honneur que tu lui fais, elle sera la digne petite -fille de Frigga, reine éternelle d'Asgard. »**

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Loki ne soit entièrement rétabli. Thor tint absolument à présenter sa nièce à la cour d'Asgard. Pour lui, elle serait à jamais princesse d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, future protectrice des Neufs Royaumes comme ses Pères avant elle.

Après le festin offert pour sa présentation au peuple asgardien, Thor proposa à Loki et Bucky de rester à Asgard. Frigga était très puissante et devait grandir dans un monde qui pouvait faire face à son héritage, là où elle serait en sécurité pendant sa tendre enfance. Cette proposition fut le sujet d'une longue discussion entre les Avengers.

Asgard était un monde totalement inconnu pour Bucky, si loin de New York et de son meilleur ami. Mais Steve le rassura, les Avengers pourraient leur rendre régulièrement visite et ne rateraient jamais un anniversaire de leur petite nièce. Pour Loki, il était évident que la petite Frigga devait grandir entourée de personnes qui comprenaient ses pouvoirs. Comme un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rester sur Asgard le temps que Frigga grandisse et apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs, puis ils pourraient peut-être retourner sur Midgard, la deuxième maison de Frigga.

Les Avengers quittèrent Asgard deux semaines après. Thor et Loki leur promirent le passage pour Asgard à chaque anniversaire de Frigga. Stark marchanda pour qu'ils instaurent également Pâques, Thanksgiving et Noël sur Asgard.

Seule Wanda ne quitta pas le palais d'Asgard, Loki l'avait officiellement pris sous son aile pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses dons. Et puis, il avait bien remarqué les regards dorés d'Heimdall sur elle...

Assis dans les jardins du palais, Frigga dans ses bras, Loki observait avec Bucky le couché de soleil. Tout deux étaient enfin en paix avec eux même. Jor voulait désormais librement dans le ciel d'Asgard, Sleipnir galopait souvent dans son ombre alors que Fenrir avait repris sa place auprès d'Hell comme gardien de son royaume.

À la nuit tombée, Thor les rejoignit. Sans un mot, il tendit une pomme dorée à Bucky. En la voyant, le cœur de Loki rata un battement. Thor était-il vraiment entrain d'offrir ce cadeau exceptionnel à son bien-aimé ? Bucky prit poliment le fruit étrange puis se tourna vers Loki pour l'interroger.

 **« -En mangeant ce fruit, tu deviendras immortel comme nous. Oh, Thor ! Sais-tu à quel point ton geste me touche ? Combien cela me rend heureux ?**

 **-Je n'imagines pas mon adorable deuxième nièce grandir avec l'un de ses pères vieillissant, victime du temps. Mange cette pomme, Bucky et entre pour toujours dans notre famille. »** l'encouragea Thor.

Bucky croqua alors dans le fruit doré. Son goût fruité était un pur délice. Avalant une première bouchée, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, une force invisible coulait dans ses veines. Loki lui vola alors un baiser. Amusé, Bucky l'enlaça tendrement sous le regard complice de Thor.

Assise sur son trône, Hell souriait doucement. Tout comme Heimdall, elle voyait tout dans les neufs royaumes. Près d'elle se tenait sa grand-mère, un sourire ravi et un regard fier illuminaient le visage de la reine Frigga.

 **« -Tu vois, grand-mère, Père a un avenir si radieux maintenant.**

 **-Je suis si fière de mes deux fils. Et mes petits enfants, vous me comblez tous de joie.**

 **-J'ai donc hâte que mon oncle nous offre des cousins et cousines. »** affirma gaiement Hell.

Les rires des deux reines retentirent dans le royaume des morts et à travers les neufs royaumes. Aujourd'hui les mortels en ouvrant leur journaux et en allumant leur télévision, pourront y découvrir que tout allait bien dans leur monde et qu'ils pouvaient passer une bonne journée.

 **« -Oui, petits mortels, n'ayez craintes. Les Vengeurs et ma famille veillent sur vous. Pour toujours »**

 **The End**

 **Voila, j'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser tout plein de reviews !**

 **Merci à Holy et Rose pour leurs nombreuses reviews !**

 **À la prochaine (qui devrait pas tarder à arriver vu que je suis déjà au chapitre 3!)**


End file.
